Cry
by LilacRose23
Summary: fluff 'n' stuff Inuyasha has always been strong, but everyone needs someone to rely on, what will Kagome think when she sees his true nature. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The end of a struggle

A/N: This is my first fanfic.well.first one I ever put up for others to read. It's kind of a half fan fic/half song fic.the second chapter is going to be a song fic anyway. And there might be more chapters to this.if I get good responses! This is from episode 52, for those who have it.you can follow along :P I guess I have to put a disclaimer right..well, unfortunately Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru (why do I see him called Fluffy??!! Where'd that come from.)..any of the wonderful characters from the IY series sadly do not belong to me in any way. *finishes with the disclaimer seal to keep out the bad Lawyer Youkai*. PLEASE Review!!!  
  
A few punctuation explainations.  
  
"." is spoken '..' Is thought ~~..~~ are lyrics from a song  
  
"Inuyasha!" I screamed and ran towards his unconscious body, barely paying attention to the tall blur of white that was also moving towards him. "Stop it!" I fell to my knees beside him, the sight before me nearly breaking my poor heart. His hands were still covered in so much blood, and I wasn't sure if it was his, or the thieves. At the moment I didn't care, I just wanted my Inuyasha back.  
  
'My Inuyasha' I thought to myself, and allowed myself the moment of possession.  
  
"He finally stopped moving," came that icy voice behind me and my hand clenched on Tetsusaiga's, hilt as I looked over my shoulder at him, glaring with all the hatred that I felt at that moment. That bastard, he did this on purpose, he was using Inuyasha's greatest weakness against him. Oh, I wish I had tried to stop him.  
  
He was barely breathing under my hands, and I could feel the power of his youkai stirring in his blood. The coppery smell around us only reminded me of the sight that was still floating in my mind. My beloved Inuyasha, a monster, a true monster, taking great pleasure in killing humans. He was actually smiling. I wasn't scared of him, no.I was scared for him, each cry pierced my soul, each slash of his claws hit my heart. This wasn't Inuyasha, I had to keep telling myself, this was some demon that had taken a hold of him.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a few steps towards us and I screamed at him, "Don't come near, baka!" My voice sounded foreign in my own ears, shrill and exhausted. I vaguely heard Sango and Shippo shouting something, but I refused to turn my eyes away from the demon lord. I knew that if he decided on the final blow, I might be the only thing to protect the man I loved, and it was a risk I was willing to take.  
  
'How could this possibly be his brother? How could anyone do this to their own family!'  
  
"If you want to stop him, change his form using Tetsusaiga," he said coldly, and calmly, his voice never shifting pitch in the slightest. "If he regains consciousness now, he'll start attacking again."  
  
I couldn't believe my ears, he was actually warning me, trying to protect me, and save Inuyasha. 'There might be hope yet' I thought to myself  
  
My world was a blur, the shock of all this was almost too much for my poor stressed mind to register. Miroku and Sango stood before me, protecting me, and spoke.but I couldn't hear it. I just kept looking down at the unconscious hanyou before me.  
  
'Oh, Inuyasha, why?'  
  
"I will kill him at another time, "I finally heard through the haze of sound and glanced back at Sesshoumaru in surprise, "but right now, he doesn't even know who he is. Just killing him isn't a victory," and with that he turned silently and walked away.  
  
I couldn't believe it, I stared at his retreating form in disbelief, when I heard a soft grunt behind me. Inuyasha was waking up. I brushed some of his silvery soft hair from his face and leaned over him. He was himself again, the rampage of the youkai blood had passed.  
  
He rose to his feet shaking, and I so wanted to wrap my arms around his waist to support him, but I don't think his pride would let me. There was a look in his eyes, a haunted empty look that I don't think I ever saw in someone before. He stared at the bodies scattered around us. "Inuyasha, you shouldn't move yet."  
  
"Did I do this?" he whispered faintly, staring out at the massacre, with an infliction in his voice that I had never heard before. He laughed, the sad sarcastic laugh as he stared at his hands, "I can still smell them, their blood on my claws," he said softly, and I could see a grin on his lips, a look that shook me deep inside. Was his youkai still trying to come out.was he remembering, and reveling in the memory?  
  
"You did it to save everyone," I pleaded, trying to lighten the burden. The young boy that we saved stood before us, and moved to approach, when the surviving women of the village grabbed him back. "No, don't! He's a monster, he'll kill you!"  
  
I felt Inuyasha's heartache then, and I caught an instant of his life. 'A monster' that's what people have always thought of him, called him. Never accepted by either side of his heritage. It was so unfair, he was a good man. I wanted to scream at them, make them understand.  
  
"I don't care!" came a cry across the stillness, and I stared at the young man as he shook off his holders, "He helped my grandfather, and he stopped the thieves!" I heard Inuyasha gasp, under his breath, and his hands shook for only an instant. The look in his eyes was that of surprise, and then saddened resolve as he stared down at the ground.  
  
'It's not fair' my mind screamed 


	2. chapter 2: When I saw you cry

A/N: Okay, I know it's not original.but.*blush* I thought her POV would be sweet ( The real idea behind this was this song. Disclaimer time, I do not own the wonderful world of Inuyasha, nor do I have any property rights to Ms. Mandy Moore's lovely song "Cry" I just happen to admire both a great deal! *finishes with the disclaimer seal to keep out the bad Lawyer Youkai*.  
  
A few punctuation explainations.  
  
"." is spoken '..' Is thought ~~..~~ are lyrics from a song  
That evening, I watched him in the river, as he reverently scrubbed at his hands and arms, gritting his teeth in anger and frustration. Over and over he rubbed at his hands, so much that I was afraid that he was trying to pull the very skin off. After what seemed to be an eternity, he snarled and came out of the water, sitting down on the riverbank. I sat beside him and handed him a towel I had brought back with me.  
  
He shrugged the gesture off, and I simply nodded, not wishing to press the issues with him tonight. He didn't need Kagome, the shard detector, or Kagome the over opinionated girl from the future, what he needed was Kagome his friend, just to be quiet and listen if something was needed to be said.  
  
"You don't have to force yourself to come near me," he said after a moment. I glanced at him and he looked at me with a stubborn annoyance in his eye. I watched him, my eyes screaming at him to understand.  
  
~~ I'll always remember It was late afternoon~~  
  
'Baka, I'm not forcing myself, I want to be with you. I told you that before, even if you've chosen Kikyo, I swore I would always stay beside you. Why can't you see that? I couldn't leave you, especially now.'  
  
He snarled and glared at me, "What! You're acting like there's something wrong!" He huffed, "I don't give a damn about what I did!"  
  
I had never felt so calm in my life, staring at his angry face, the deep sadness in my heart was all consuming. "Inuyasha," I whispered softly. He made a noise, staring into my eyes, and with a huff turned his head away from me. Even though he tried to look angry, I could feel it. His pain, so strong it pierced my heart and I wanted nothing more than to take it away from him.  
  
~~It lasted forever And ended too soon You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark gray sky I was changed~~  
  
I watched him, staring off with that look on his face, and I couldn't stop myself. I moved behind him and knelt down, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Inuyasha, " I whispered softly, lovingly, "I understand." He grunted softly, and I could feel the tension in his shoulders. He was surprised and did something even I didn't expect. He reached over his shoulder and placed his hand on mine,  
  
I sighed softly and laid my head down on his back gently, just letting him know I was there for him.  
  
We sat there as the sun set, staring off into the water, both silent, both just holding our hands together, a life line of hope. My heart swelled painfully, and I wasn't sure what with what, happiness to have this tender moment, or so much sadness at the pain that he must be going through. After a moment, I realized that it was no longer quiet. I heard a noise, soft, muffled. Beneath my hands, Inuyasha was shaking, very faintly but I could feel it. Without letting go of his hand, I moved around to his side.  
  
~~In places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes~~  
  
He tried to turn his head away from me, and I gently cupped his chin with my hand. His eyes were a dull bronze, as he stared at me. His free hand was pressed to his lips, and I could see his lips curled over his finger. He was biting down on his hand, to keep me from hearing. His eyes, were so deep and full of emotion that I stared in surprise. It was then I realized what I saw.  
  
~~The moment that I saw you cry~~  
  
Inuyasha was crying!  
  
~~It was late in September And I've seen you before (and you were) You were always the cold one But I was never that sure You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark gray sky I was changed~~  
  
The cool autumn air blew through our hair, brushing cold fingertips along the back of my neck and giving me goose bumps, but I couldn't turn my head from the sight before me. He slowly moved his hand from his lips and I could see small bite marks in his hand. Nothing serious, no blood, but marks that would last at least an hour. He looked so small and helpless at that moment, not that I could tell him. His pride was injured enough. All my instincts took over and moved my hand from his chin and slid it along his jaw, brushing hair out of the way. He watched me, as hot tears slide down his cheek. His lips were partially opened, in a look of awe.  
  
I couldn't blame him, I didn't believe what I was doing either. I just gave him the warmest smile my sad heart could muster, and I saw all his resolve crumple. Without a word, yet with a soft whimper he leaned forward, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist, and his face pressed tightly against my collarbone. I could smell him strong scent then, how much it was him.  
  
'I might not have his nose, but.' I thought to myself and pressed my nose against into his hair. He smelled of pine from the trees he liked to sleep in, and of clean sweat.that sweet smell of honest exertion. I loved that smell, it was the smell of life. And now too, I could smell his tears. They were falling harder now, I could feel the front of my shirt getting very wet, but I didn't care.  
  
~~In places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry~~  
  
Inuyasha nuzzled his face against me, and his hands wrapped tighter around me, and I returned the embrace. He shook violently now, as his cries became louder and more painful.  
  
"I do care." his muffled voice cried and I bent my head down, kissing the top of his forehead gently.  
  
"I know Inuyasha," I whispered gently in his ear  
  
"I could have.." he sobbed and I ran my fingertips along his ear gently, soothing him, "But you didn't.."  
  
~~I wanted to hold you I wanted to make it go away I wanted to know you I wanted to make your everything, all right....~~  
  
His grip tightened and he lifted his head to look up at me, cheeks stained, "I am a monster," he whispered and I bit my lip, "Inuyasha, you are not a monster. You are a wonderful, brave, incredibly strong hanyou." He cringed, "A half-breed monster," he said, his voice filled with disgust and I cupped his chin again, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"A youkai can be good, and a human can be pure evil, look at Onigmi (forgive me the misspelling). We are not what we are, but who we are. You, Inuyasha are just that. You are Inuyasha, the most amazing being I have ever met." I gently brushed some hair from his face, amazed that I wasn't beet red and able to meet his gaze. Something inside me lit up, enveloped me in an incredible warmth. I loved him, for everything he was, is and could be. It gave me strength, and took away all fear that I could have. I knew for certain, I would never leave him.  
  
He looked at me, and I smiled again. "I know how your precious pride will be nagging you in the morning, I promise. I won't whisper a word of this to anyone." He snorted, a bit of his old spirit coming back, "Feh!"  
  
I resisted the urge to laugh, and instead blinked in surprise as his arms tightened around my waist again, and his head rested against the curve of my neck, his nose very close to my pulse. I stopped breathing a moment. He sniffed deeply, and for a moment rubbed his cheek against my skin. I must have tensed up because he sat back and looked at me in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered and I weakly managed to shake my head, "No.just.surprised,"  
  
"Kagome," he whispered hoarsely, 'May I use your lap?"  
  
I blinked in surprise and nodded, shifting to sit back, stretching out my legs as he comfortably rested his head in my lap with a sigh. I smiled and recalled the first night I saw him human. He slept just like this, and before drifting off to sleep, had tiredly confessed that he thought I smelled good.  
  
I glanced down at the soon sleeping hanyou and leaned over, whispering in his ear, "I think you smell good too," I admitted, and a faint smile graced his lips as he drifted off to sleep. I brushed his temple with my lips softly.  
  
`Aishiteru' I thought wistfully as I leaned back against a tree and let myself fall into a deep slumber.  
  
~~I'll always remember... It was late afternoon... In places no one would find... In places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry~~ 


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions of the lonely

A/N: Gomen everyone, I know I promised to write more for Cry, but I got going on such a good line for Summertime (if you haven't read it, please check it out ^_^). Anyway.here's the next chapter of Cry  
  
Months had passed since that amazing night. Of course he hadn't spoken to me about it, and I wouldn't bring it up. He'd probably just deny it and I didn't want to hear those words.  
  
So I kept my silence, but I could still feel his arms around me, his breath on my neck. Especially when I saw him watching me with that curious look in his eyes.  
  
Often enough, I could keep my embarrassment hidden, until Shippou would notice and ask me if I was feeling sick. Then EVERYONE would stare at me, and I would wish the earth had swallowed me whole.  
  
I couldn't bear the weight of his gaze, especially tonight, so I left the fire to gather my thoughts away from everyone. The evenings were growing chilly and I had the common sense to bring a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt with me and had changed earlier that day from my school uniform.  
  
As soon as I felt I was far enough away, I looked around. There before me, with branches large enough to hold my weight, was a very old tree. I quickly pulled myself onto the first branch and climbed to a reasonable height. The full moon shone brightly through the leaves as I leaned against the strong trucnk and closed my eyes.  
  
The world around me was so quiet and empty. I felt like I could stretch my senses out forever and never reach anything. It was calming, and very unifying. A cool night breeze shifted the leaves around me and I smiled.  
  
I felt his prescence before he even reached the tree. He felt like fire and ice mixed together in my mind, cool and yet filled with passion. I waited until I knew he was purched on my branche before speaking.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha," I said softly. With all the quiet around us, I could hear him shift his weight. He thought I was sleeping, and I surprised him.  
  
"Baka, coming out all this way alone, and unprotected." He grumbled. I still hadn't opened my eyes as I replied," Do you think I'm so helpless?"  
  
Again, surprise. This time by the slight noise that escaped his throat.  
  
"Well, if a youkai attacked," he began.  
  
"First, I could have sensed a youkai anywhere around us, and secondly, I do have my wits, I wouldn't have risked a danger alone." I smiled and opened my eyes, "But it's nice to know you care."  
  
He was sitting crosslegged, holding a balance that any gymnast would envy. He turned his head away and hmph'd. I couldn't believe how calm I felt at that moment, time itself had seemed to stop. I stared up at the night sky.  
  
"Kagome," I heard him whisper and my name on his lips sounded like a prayer, "Are you sad?"  
  
I nodded, "A little, you see, today is the anniverery of a sad day for me."  
  
He tilted his head to the side, very much looking like a dog at that moment. So much so that I had to reist the urge to scratch his head. "My father died, eight years ago tonight, well tonight in my time."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up and his golden eyes pierced my soul. With a nod from him, I continued.  
  
"Souta was just a baby, and I was seven. Mamma had just started returning to work and Grandpa watched over us. Papa was walking home from work, when a drunk driver hit him." I glanced at him and tried to explain, "You've seen cars in my time, well sometimes people who have had too much alcohol drive, and ." the tears welled up and caught in my throat. Suddenly a large clawed hand appeared on mine.  
  
"I think I understand," he said softly, a kin of understanding in his eyes. "I was the same age when my mother died," he whispered. I looked up at him in surprise, he never spoke about his mother before.  
  
"My father died when I was very young, so young I bearly rememberd him, but my mother would tell me so many stories about him, that I never really missed him. But she missed him, very much. She was always sad, sometimes I could hear her crying at night, and she'd say his name in her sleep. One day, she just didn't wake up." He sighed, "I was mad at her, because she loved him more than me, and she wanted to be with him and not with me. I felt like no one would ever want to be around me. But I came to realize that she would have stayed if she could have, but their souls were a part of each other, and couldn't stay apart for very long. I was very lucky to have had her for as long as I did."  
  
I nodded, "I was so scared that my mother would go away as well, that I locked her in her room one day, so she couldn't go to work. She explained to me that she wouldn't leave Souta and I, because Father wouldn't want her to, no matter how much we missed him, he wouldn't want us to be sad."  
  
It felt strange, but comforting, speaking so candidly with him. I couldn't believe how at east I felt, there was no tension besides the shared sadness we both held inside. He lifted my hand and pressed our hands together, palm to palm. He studied them, my small slender hand to his large clawed one. Human to hanyou.  
  
I wanted to laugh, partially because the moment seemed so magical, and my heart was going to explode with joy, but also because he seemed so serious, studying our hands.  
  
"Your hands are so different from hers," he whispered.  
  
"Your mother's?" I asked.  
  
"No, Kikyo's" he replied. So much for magic. I tried to hide the disappointment from my face as he obliviously kept studying my hands.  
  
"She had calluses on her hands, an they were so thin and hard," he continued, running his thumb along the palm of my hand, causing a shiver to run down my back. "Your hands are soft, and warm. Graceful and slender, the perfect hand for holding," his voice dropped to a deep whisper and I closed my eyes, feeling his fingertips explore my hand.  
  
Another hand rested on my face and careful shaking fingers traced my jaw. "You are curved, she was so sculpted, like a statue, and sometimes.just as cold," he said and I opened my eyes to stare into his. He had shifted closer to me, and his golden eyes studying my face.  
  
"Why are you." I whispered and he smiled.  
  
".comparing you? Because you are always comparing yourself to her. You watch me whenever someone says her name and I can see the questions in your eyes. No Kagome, I don't think of you as her replacement. I don't see her face in yours. You are you," he leaned forward till our noses almost touched, "Ka-go-me."he whispered while his face looked angry and stubborn. It took me a minute to realize what he was doing. He was recalling our first meeting, where I had done the same thing to him. I couldn't help myself, I leaned my head back and laughed. He sat back on his haunches, watching me with amusement.  
  
I leaned forward again and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, burying my face against him. He muttered, "Ummm"  
  
"Arigato Inuyasha," I said, "Arigato."  
  
I could feel his warm smile, shining down on me like a bright summer's day. His hand ran through my hair gently and I snuggled closer, "For what?"  
  
"For being my friend," I whispered into his chest, and felt his heart jump against my ear. He was so warm, and smelled so wonderful. He smelled like Inuyasha, and it was a fragrent blanket that surrounded me. His hand drifted along from my hair back down to my face and lifted my face to look at him. His eyes had darkened to an amber color, "Only a friend?" he whispered, his voice shaking with emotion.  
  
I paused, feeling my heart jump to my throat as I stared into those eyes, those eyes who begged my answer.  
  
"Please Kagome, please tell me I haven't been a great fool and lost you," he said sadly and I lifted my own hand, the one that wasn't in his hand, and wrapped it around his neck, pulling his head down to mine.  
  
"You are a great fool," I whispered, pressing my cheek to his, "but I still love you," I replied, nuzzling his cheek with mine. I felt him inhale sharply, and his cheek grew warm against mine. I smiled and turned my head to kiss his cheek softly, then his temple, forehead, and down to the other cheek. All the while he held still, eyes closed, breathing growing more rapid. I pressed my forehead to his, and stared at his closed eyes till he opened them, looking right into me. What I saw there scared and excited me, and I smiled.  
  
"Aishiteru Inuyasha," I whispered and he smiled, closing his eyes again.  
  
"Ai..aishiteru, Kagome," he replied softly, his voice shaking in a way I had never heard before. He was just as scared as I was, scared of all the things those words could mean. I intertwined my hand in his and leaned forward to kiss him-  
  
"KAGOME!" came a loud shout that nearly shook me from the branch, and we separated quickly, as the little kitsune flew up the tree into my arms. He glared at Inuyasha, "You weren't hurting her, were you?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and I shook my head, "I'm okay Shippou, really, we're just talking." The kitsune stared at the two of them, and tugged at my hand.  
  
"Come on." I sighed and followed the little one from the tree, casting Inuyasha an apologetic glance. 


	4. Chapter 4: Shippou's curiousity

A/N: Wow.I've gotten great reviews from so many people.so here's my review response!!  
  
Ame Tenshi: Isn't it though? I'm such a sap :^_^  
  
Inuyasha Daw : Yeah, I know.don't worry, it'll happen, just wait and see ^_^  
  
DracOnyx: Sadly no, this isn't the real outcome.but the first two chapters are her POV based on real events in ep. 52.up until the crying part. I actually saw my first Cartoon Network episode last night (Kikyo's revival) and it wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be dubbed. I like the voice they gave for Kikyo, and Kaede sounds a little too..Elizabethan English in her expressions, she acts like she's just come out of a Shakespeare play.anyway, thanks again for your review!!  
  
Miah Tolensky: Arigato! I'm always happy to hear I can inspire. Be sure to let me know when you get that story up so I can read it.!  
  
Dangit, fresh out of seals.oh well.*chants* I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here in college, I would be making more Inuyasha episodes for all you wonderful people to enjoy.  
  
*********  
  
I could have strangled Shippou at that moment. Everything I ever wanted wa almost in my hands, and he had to pickt THAT moment to interrupt.  
  
"Kagome," he piped up and I lgnaced at him, "Hmmm?"  
  
"Why were you in that tree with Inuyasha?" he asked and a smiled crossed my lips remembering.  
  
"Talking." I replied  
  
"'bout what?"  
  
I sighed, Souta was the same at times, had to know the answers to everything and anything he could think to question.  
  
"About stuff between Inuyasha and I," I said with a finality in my vice to have him drop it. He didn't.  
  
"Why won't you tell me?!" he whined. I stopped and released his hand, kneeling to look him in the face.  
  
"Shippou, I know you might not understand such things, but sometimes." how can you explain things to a young child, especially when explaining them to yourself was equally difficult.  
  
"Sometimes people need to be alone and sometimes they need to be with someone who understand them," came the soft tenor voice behind me. I felt a hand rest lightly on my shoulder and I smiled.  
  
"Shippou grinned, "Oh, so Miroku was right-"  
  
"Wh.what?!" snarled Inuyasha, releasing my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, he said you went to make Kagome your mate, and I asked him what that meant, but Sango hit him before I could find out, so I came to find you and see." Inuyasha looked murderous and I felt like my cheeks were going to burst into flames.  
  
"Ecchi monk," he hissed and took off for the camp.  
  
"Osuwari!" I cried, cringing as I forced him to the ground. Shippou and I walked over to him as he glared at me, rubbing his nose.  
  
"Damnit Kagome," he snarled and I looked to Shippou.  
  
"Go back to the campsite, and tell Miroku that I refuse to come back until he comes out here and personally apologizes to both Inuyasha and I for assuming such lewd things."  
  
Shippou stared at me, and slowly nodded, realizing how serious I was, bounding off towards the camp.  
  
"He's always thinking such things," Inuyasha mumbled, having found a perch in a nearby tree.  
  
'For a dog demon, he sure does act like a cat, always in a tree,' I thought humorously. "That's true, and we normally shrug it off as his bad quality, but he had no right to say something like that about me. Maybe the monk should learn a little humility." I curled up in the soft mossy bottom of the tree and closed my eyes.  
  
A soft thump sounded next to me and something warm drapped over me. I opened my eyes to glance at him.  
  
"It's getting cold," he mumbled and I smiled, "It'll be cold for you now."  
  
"Feh," he replied, the big bad, powerful Inuyasha was never cold, it said. I laughed.  
  
"You have two choices," I yawned, "You can join me and share the warmth, or I can 'it' you down here." He stared at me, and quickly sat down.  
  
"Good choice," I muttered, feeling sleep begin to drag me down. I reached over and grabbed a hold of his inner shirt and pulled him down beside me, so we lay facing each other.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" he whispered. I mumbled softly and sighed, "Don't argue, I'm too tired." I managed as I fell asleep, hands still clenched on his shirt. 


	5. Chapter 5: On the road again

A/N: *opens up a brand new spakin' box of youkai lawyer seals, also known as disclaimers* Okay, I'm ready to get back to work!! I sadly do not own any teeny tiny part of Inuyasha, not even a lock of that beautiful silver hair *sob* But if I did.*happy smile* Ah well, in my dreams.  
  
I had soooo many reviews that I commented to them on the bottom of this chapter, otherwise, it would take up too much up here ^_^  
  
Also, this is probably the hardest thing I have ever written in my life.how to do Kagome and Inuyasha justice, without putting them TOO much out of character.I really hope I've lived up to the other chapters ^_^  
  
Anyway.back to our wonderful couple!!  
  
******************* Previously.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" he whispered. I mumbled softly and sighed, "Don't argue, I'm too tired." I managed as I fell asleep, hands still clenched on his shirt.  
  
I woke with the sun shinning warmly on my face, causing streaks of red to appear in my eyes. With a mumble of annoyance I pulled the blanket that reached my shoulders over my face.  
  
"Centuries of humans have tried that, Kagome, it does not make the sun vanish from the sky," came a farmiliar male voice. My eyes flew open, and I froze. . I had moved in my sleep and was now sleeping against Inuyasha, one arm drapped over his firm chest, my head cradled against his shoulder.  
  
Half of me was in pure heaven, and the rest of me had just entered the ninth level of hell. Inuyasha stirred beside me, and we both glanced at each other with that look of dread. Slowly, and very unwillingly I sat up and looked at Miroku, who was seated a safe distance away, with a very smug look on his face.  
  
"I see you are both awake," he noted and rose to his feet, "Sango has the morning meal prepared," he said calmly, with only a hint of smile and walked away.  
  
"What the hell," mumbled a half-asleep Inuyasha, "Where's the apology?"  
  
I blushed and rose to my feet, "I don't think we should bring that up just yet." I had heard the expression, "wrapped around their little finger," and I was beginning to feel I was very much wrapped around Miroku's finger. Perhaps he just feared the wrath of Inuyasha's temper, or perhaps he had come to offer his apologies and was now living in the pure satisfaction of his correct assumption. Of course, he wasn't right, I blushed at that thought, but that didn't matter to him, it only LOOKED like he was right.  
  
I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, this would be interesting. Inuyasha was already on his feet and had slipped his haori back on. Without a word, he followed Miroku's path, walking that slow steady pace he always walked when he had a lot on his mind and didn't want to talk about it.  
  
'Great, now I've really done it,' I thought miserably and followed him back to the camp, careful to keep my pace slow enough that I wouldn't catch up. He didn't want to talk, I knew him well enough to know his body language on that. His eyes were unfocused and his face was generally unreadable as he sat down at the fire, and stared into its flames.  
  
Miroku was contently munching at some fresh fish that had been roasted on sticks, and Shippou had a mouth so full of food he was quiet for once. Only Sango seemed to notice, especially as I took a seat opposite the campfire from Inuyasha. She gave me a quick glance, shifting her gaze to him for a moment and then back to me.  
  
'What happened?' her eyes read and I shook my head, I didn't know, and I didn't want to talk about it anyway. I couldn't believe how quickly things had gone from blissfully wonderful to horrible in such a short period of time. We picked up our belongings and set out on the road again, Inuyasha taking the lead as usual, with Miroku walking just slightly behind him, myself and Shippou on the bike and Sango and Kirara taking the rear.  
  
****Several hours and a LOT of walking later******* 'He hasn't looked at me once today,' I thought miserably, gripping the handlebars of the bike tightly. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away. No, I wouldn't cry about this, I was so sick of crying. Everyone else was so strong, and here I was, crying over something this little and stupid. Instead I closed my eyes and tried to find any shards nearby.  
  
Sensing shards was a calming and exciting thing for me. Exciting because whenever there was a shard nearby, it always meant one of Naraku's flunkies, or some other youkai. Basically a battle always occurred, and even though I had been lax in my share of the fighting, my heart still raced at the thought.  
  
It was calming because when I reached out with my senses, it felt like my whole body expanded, like a large blanket, gently brushing out everywhere. I could feel the power in my friends as I passed over them, the strength of Sango, the holy power of Miroku, and the fire that burned inside Inuyasha. Inuyasha, my thoughts started to travel to him and I quickly shook myself free of it, I had a job to do.  
  
"Kagome," Shippou asked worriedly, but I couldn't respond to him at the moment, all my concentration was focused on reaching out as far as I could. I rushed swiftly down the hill before us, swooping up as I reached the valley, passed the village, with all its inhabitants glowing with contentment over a hard day's work over, and into the bordering forest. Trees passed right through me, as I flew faster, until in my mind's eye I could see it. A cave, within the wall of a hill, deep inside the forest, and it glowed with the power of the Shikon no Tama. I gasped, and stopped in my tracks.  
  
"Kagome-chan," I heard Sango whisper and I opened my eyes, feeling dizzy from the strain.  
  
"Shards, three of them, just about a day's walk from here." I breathed and felt my knees buckle. I gripped the bike to try and support myself, but instead I felt it give with my weight and I was bearly aware of it falling on top of me, and Shippou rolling out of the basket.  
  
"Kagome," I heard and opened my eyes, Miroku and Sango both helping me to my feet, taking the bike off of me, worry evident in their eyes. "We should stop here for the night, Kagome needs to rest."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said, never even having left his place on the trail, "We haven't even walked that long," he spat. I felt all the blood rush to my face and reached for the bike.  
  
"I'm fine," I said, shaking off another wave of dizziness. "Inuyasha's right, we shouldn't waste any time, besides, there's a village just at the bottom of the hill. We can make it there by nightfall, and probably find decent boarding for the night. We all deserve something other than hard ground for one night." I started walking, and Shippou hopped up on the bike seat.  
  
'I won't let him think me weak,' I thought, closing my eyes for only a moment to take a deep breath, 'I won't stop until he does.'  
  
A/N: I know everyone, this is really short and I apologize, but it was really hard to write this chapter. I figure that I can't be all fluffy all the time, its too OOC and besides, I have 3 research projects screaming my name to be worked on ^_^. I'll try to get another chapter out soon. Please give me feedback and even something you'd like to see happen, and I'll see if I can't write it in ^_^  
  
Review comments: OMG!!!! I cannot believe it, I got 18 reviews in less than 11 hours from posting chapter 5.I am extatic, thank you minna!!! I was going to work on Summertime, but I can't leave you all waiting in the balance. I am going to put a new chapter up on Summertime, and I do hope that if any of you are enjoying Cry, you will read Summertime as well! I will warn you, Summertime is not a fluff.at least.not right now. It's set after Naraku has been defeated, and I'll work that bit of info in the story as it goes along.  
  
*selfish promo* .  
  
The Perpetually Hyper One: WOW!! You have singlehandedly given me the biggest heart attack in my life.all those reviews, just from you.and of course Inuyasha *blows a kiss* I do apologize to Inu-kun for making him "that mushy", and I will try and do him a little bit more justice. As for strangling Shippou, nah, she wouldn't really do it.but I'm sure you can understand her sentiments.  
  
Keri Maxwell: You know Keri, I was gonna give them an easy way out, and have them already awake when he shows up, but.*evil grin* you'll see.  
  
Lunatic Pandora: Awww thank you so much!! I only hope to do the characters the justice they deserve. Its hard writing the fluffy because I'm trying to stay in character as much as I can. I would LOVE for them to be ultra mushy, but it wouldn't be that sappy.they're too firey  
  
Seongmi: I haven't read the manga, since I keep up to date with the series, but that's my next project, finding a good copy of the manga.  
  
Raura and inyuyashalover: Awww.Arigato!! Here's the next chapter you were asking for  
  
Crystalfox0(): Don't you worry, there's a whole bunch of chapters floating around in my head, waiting to be typed out ^_^  
  
KagomeWannabe and Josie(): Arigato é grazie!  
  
Angel Darkness: I know, Shippou is going to have a lot of bad timing in my stories.but it's comic relief and tension building, ^_^ I can't have them kiss already, this is going to be a well deserved and anticipated kiss when I finally write it  
  
Ame Tenshi : This is my first fluff story, I only hope I can make it good, without being horribly sappy  
  
To anyone who reads this, I'm curious and I would love imput. Is it just me, or has Shippou degenerated in the series. When we first meet him, he's a lot more tough than he is now, now he actually acts like a child. I'm thinking of writing him as he was in the beginning.Any thoughts on this? 


	6. Chapter 6: The real chapter 6, the missi...

A/N: *opens up a brand new spakin' box of youkai lawyer seals, also known as disclaimers* Okay, I'm ready to get back to work!! I sadly do not own any teeny tiny part of Inuyasha, not even a lock of that beautiful silver hair *sob* But if I did.*happy smile* Ah well, in my dreams.  
  
My DSL decided to die on me *sniffle* so I'm netless for a little bit, but while I'm waiting for the wonderful people at tech support to fix the problem, I decided I owe you all another chapter. Here you are , keep those reviews coming ^_^  
  
I've decided to do review updates at the bottom of each chapter, so please check them out ^_^  
  
Previously.  
  
"I'm fine," I said, shaking off another wave of dizziness. "Inuyasha's right, we shouldn't waste any time, besides, there's a village just at the bottom of the hill. We can make it there by nightfall, and probably find decent boarding for the night. We all deserve something other than hard ground for one night." I started walking, and Shippou hopped up on the bike seat.  
  
'I won't let him think me weak,' I thought, closing my eyes for only a moment to take a deep breath, 'I won't stop until he does.'  
  
*****************  
  
We arrived at the village just about the time I predicted and I was more relived then I would let on. I was exhausted, I wasn't even sure how I had made it the rest of the day without collapsing.  
  
'Well, now I've learned my lesson' I thought humbly as we paused in the village square. A young woman came running towards us and fell at Miroku's feet, sobbing. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as his eyes lit up for a moment before gently kneeling and helping her to her feet. I didn't need to look at Sango to see her reaction, the air around us got a little tense.  
  
"Please Houshi-sama, my son, my little boy," she sobbed and Miroku nodded, "Calm down, I will aid you in whatever way I can, what is wrong with the child?"  
  
"He.he came back from the woods, and was burning with fever, and then freezing with cold. He says his body hurts badly, and he can't eat or drink anything, I fear he's going to die," she said before bursting into tears again. Miroku gently supported her with a hand around her back, and I shot daggers from my eyes at him, letting him know that if that hand went lower, blackmail or not, he'd hear from me. He calmly shook his head and whispered something to the woman, who cried even harder and ran away.  
  
"Let us go and see if we can't help the child," he said calmly and followed the woman. I stared in amazement, then looked at my companions. Sango and Shippou were just as surprised as I was, and Inuyasha gave his best, "I really don't care about all this" look.  
  
"She doesn't look wealthy, and she has a child, and wore her hair up, which means she's married," Sango commented, "So why is he so ready to help?"  
  
I shrugged, "Men, who can understand them," I said sarcastically, casting a quick glance at Inuyasha, again who didn't seem to notice or care, and then followed Miroku.  
  
"Shippou, grab my first aid kit from my bag," I said wearily, too tried to try and walk the bike and reach for it at the same time. He nodded and pulled it out.  
  
"Good, on the inside there is a small booklet.folded pieces of shiny parchment," I had to shift my mentality to that of this time, "I need you to get it for me."  
  
"Is it magic?" he asked curiously, feeling the smoothness of the laminated paper under his fingers.  
  
"Not magic, but it can give me an idea to what could be wrong with the boy," I said, taking it from him as we arrived at the hut, obvious by the crying inside. I leaned my bike against the side of the house as my companions entered, and paused just outside the entryway. I glanced inside for a moment, noting that Sango was indeed correct, the woman was kneeling beside a man, close to her age, who was supporting her with his arm. Before then lay a young boy, probably Souta's age, who shivered and whimpered.  
  
"Shippou," I said softly and he looked up to me, "I want you to go and keep the boy company. It might help ease him a little to have someone his age nearby, instead of all these adults." He nodded and hurried inside. I sat down in the light from the entranceway and began to read. Everything looked too simple to be his illness, food poisoning was something that had been with human beings since the beginning of time.  
  
"Feh, the whelp probably just ate something that hasn't agreed with him," grumbled Inuyasha, standing in the shadows of the house, staring up at the sky. I frowned, 'He was so nice, what happened?' He caught me staring at him, and held the tough guy look on his face, " We should be going to the shards, not wasting our time on this-"  
  
"Osuwari." I said calmly as I watched him get yanked to the ground, turning back to the book. I then realized something.  
  
"Where's the village healer," I asked, sticking my head back inside. The parents looked at me, "Our healer died in the winter, along with her apprentice and we have been without for most the year. We sent word to the neighboring village, but their healer hasn't arrived yet."  
  
'So that would explain why they were so desperate,' I thought to myself and entered the hut. "May I?" I asked softly, and they looked at me, noting my odd clothing.  
  
"Lady Kagome is a miko in training from a country far away, and has been studying with a wonderful healer, perhaps she can help the body where I cannot the spirit," Miroku said and looked up to him with a great deal of respect in my eyes. I suddenly felt like I did have something to contribute, besides being the shard detector. I smiled softly in thanks and knelt beside the boy. He had opened his eyes and was watching Shippou doing one of his fox fire tricks, and had stopped whimpering.  
  
'I was right, distraction might help him,' I thought as I gently rested my hand on his forehead, feeling the cold clamminess of it against the palm of my hand. I closed my eyes and felt something pull at me, like it wrapped its hand around me and tried to draw me into the boy. With a gasp I pulled my hand back, but I could feel the chill that had touched me.  
  
"Do you know where in the woods he was," I asked urgently.  
  
"No.we found him after he got back to the village," his father said and I rose to my feet. "Miroku-sama, I need to speak to you," I said softly and we left the hut.  
  
"I think it's food poisoning, but I think it runs a little deeper than just that. When I touched his skin, I felt something pulling at me. I have an idea, but I want to make sure. It's too dark to go out into the woods tonight, but is there anyway we can cleanse him from the inside?" Miroku ran a hand through his hair and thought for a moment.  
  
"If it were outside influences, I could cast a barrier around him, but if this comes from the inside, and not a possession, I'm not sure what to do. If we could purify." his eyes lit up. "I have an idea, I don't know if it will work, but anything is worth a try," he said, and I nodded.then I noticed something. Inuyasha was missing.  
  
A/N: Muwahahahaha..cliffhanger.what idea could Miroku have?! And where's Inuyasha *evil grin* Tune in next time *giggle*  
  
Review comments:  
  
Forsaken1: *bows* Thank you for the review and the wonderful words of encouragement!  
  
Paru-chan : Thank you, I hope you keep reading!  
  
Burnsybabe(): I know, but there's a reason he's acting the way he is, remember this is Inuyasha, I can't have him change overnight, cause that's not quite in his nature :^_^  
  
The Perpetually Hyper One: *switches your caffeine intake with something less caffeinated* *ear perk* Yu-Gi-Oh?! My friends have just gotten me into dueling *laugh* which makes me feel a little odd, especially at my age. But then again, it's fun, so who cares. *ducks the flying blunt objects* Yes, this is supposed to be about Inu-kun, so I'll get off other topics. Though I did draw an AWSOME picture of IY on the cover of my cardbox ^_^ *bows to Miroku-sama* Houshi-sama, I am honored you think so highly of me *bows* But to answer your question, I'm not sure where Sesshoumaru is going to fit into this story, he'll have to pop in, cause a lot of major players will, but I'm not quite sure how to characterize him yet. I started out the series REALLY not liking him, *beams at IY* cause he's such a teme to his brother, but now he's getting harder and harder to figure out. I'm sure everyone *glances at the other voices* can agree with me on this one. I'm still trying to figure out where his feelings lie for Rin, loneliness, a moment of weakness, maybe he's feeling a paternal instinct rising, or he's got a softer side (besides the tail *duck*) that we haven't seen yet. I'm mean, he's on..well.I don't want to spoil for others who haven't gotten as far as I have in the series.but we'll see.as always, I'm open for opinions and ideas, *prays that Sesshoumaru isn't going to take a few swipes at her for all that*  
  
WOW, that's a long comment! Forgive me minna for talking so long and not working on the next chapter :P 


	7. Chapter 7: Clearing a few things up

*opens up a brand new spakin' box of youkai lawyer seals, also known as disclaimers* Okay, I'm ready to get back to work!! I sadly do not own any teeny tiny part of Inuyasha, not even a lock of that beautiful silver hair *sob* But if I did.*happy smile* Ah well, in my dreams.  
  
Review comments at the bottom.  
  
Previously. "If it were outside influences, I could cast a barrier around him, but if this comes from the inside, and not a possession, I'm not sure what to do. If we could purify." his eyes lit up. "I have an idea, I don't know if it will work, but anything is worth a try," he said, and I nodded.then I noticed something. Inuyasha was missing. ************  
  
I sighed and looked around into the dark, but I couldn't see a sign of him. 'Baka, if he went out on his own, I'll sit him till there's no tomorrow,' I thought angrily.  
  
"I'm going after him," I said, reaching for my bow and arrows. Miroku looked at me stunned. "Are you sure that's wise?"  
  
I nodded, "I'll be okay, besides, if I really get into trouble, he'll hear me." 'I hope,' I thought but didn't speak out loud.  
  
"Give me the shards, and I will try and help the boy. I only pray that my idea will work." Miroku said and I slipped the necklace from around my neck, holding the jar in my hand for a moment. 'Please help the boy,' I asked, and felt the glow brighten in my hand. I handed the jar to Miroku and reached for my flashlight from my bag.  
  
"Kirara, go with Kagome," Sango ordered and the cat mewed in agreement, running out of the hut to transform before me. I nodded my thanks to her and hopped on Kirara's back and we took to the sky.  
  
"Find Inuyasha, Kirara," I told her and she yowled softly, swooping down into the treeline. The moon was still very full and I knew that he would stand out like a beacon, with that silver hair. Sure enough, I was right. He had found a bit of trouble, a large bird youkai that was making it hard for him to use his Kaze no Kizo, moving swiftly to dodge the attacks. I reached behind me and notched an arrow, waiting. Inuyasha was knocked off his feet, and the bird was swooping down to make its final attack. I let my arrow fly, catching it in the wing, and swiftly pinning it to the ground. Inuyasha looked up at me, his eyes wide with surprise, before grabbing Tetseiga and finishing it off.  
  
Kirara landed nearby and I slid off her back, once again glad that I was sensible to wear a pair of pants again today. I stood with my hands on my hips.  
  
"Baka, what are you doing, coming out here alone?" I said angrily, and he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Please, I was just fine!" he scoffed and turned his face to look away from me. I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah, sure you were," I said sarcastically, and looked around.  
  
"What are you doing all the way out here anyway?"  
  
"Feh, I smelled something on that boy, so I came out here to see if I was right. Besides, you said the shards were around here, so I was doing some early scouting. You were too worried about that brat to notice I had left anyway" He crossed his arms and I sighed. No use arguing. But out of the corner of my eye, I notice him keeping a nervous eye on me. What was he- Oh!  
  
"You idiot, you think I'm going to 'it' you, is that it?" I shouted at him, and he turned to glare at me. "Do you think that that's my reaction to everything? To just say that word?! Well you're wrong."  
  
"You do use it whenever it suits you," he snarled and I narrowed my eyes, "I only use it when you deserve it. I wanted to use it on you all day today, when you were being a complete jerk towards me, but I didn't." I covered my mouth quickly, and I could feel my eyes getting large.  
  
"Feh, so you constrained yourself once," he said and started to walk away.  
  
"Why are you being like this?!" I shouted angrily, "Or was that someone else last night? Another part of yourself, but not really you? Was it all a lie, did you really mean it when you said you loved me?!" I felt my hands shaking, 'If that was just an act, if he was just playing on my feelings.' I could bearly contain my fury.  
  
He turned, and flew towards me so suddenly I didn't have time to react, feeling my back hit the ground and his furious face staring down at me. He pinned my arms to the side, and held me down with his weight, "You know nothing about me Kagome, but know this, NEVER call me a liar! You don't understand the first thing about me," he hissed.  
  
I met his gaze with equal determination, "Well damnit, why don't you explain it to me?! Everytime I think I'm getting through that thick shell of yours, everytime I get a peek, you pull away, and become this Inuyasha again, rude, insensitive, stubborn. How can I understand you, if you won't let me in!"  
  
He stared at me, his face never wavering from the look of anger, and I could feel his heartbeat racing through his hands, his breath hot on my face. I refused to back down, I was right and I knew it. He could be Mr. Toughguy all he wanted, but if he really wanted me to understand him, he would have to open up.  
  
I let my voice soften, "Why, why were you so rude to me today?" I asked, my voice bearly a whisper.  
  
"All my life, I've been rejected by everyone, ridiculed by humans for being half demon and different from them, and rejected by demons for being half human and weaker than them. I never let anyone see my weaknesses, and this morning, to think Miroku had an advantage on me, using you against me. I can't let anyone.." His voice was a soft growl, and I could tell he was still very angry about the whole incident.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha," I said softly, "Miroku would never use me against you, you know this. He may be ecchi at times, but he is a good man, and wouldn't ever betray you."  
  
He looked away from my face, and I relaxed in his grip.  
  
"I'm dangerous to be around, and if..if anyone.if Naraku found out about you, he would use you against me, he would even kill you to get to me, and I.I couldn't bear that." His voice was a sad whisper, and for a moment I did see through the tough façade he had placed up, inside he was so scared, it was the mirror of his face the night before.  
  
"Inuyasha, I promise you, he won't use me against you, he can't. You have to have faith in me, if you really love me. I know I can be pretty useless in a fight sometimes, but I'll learn, I promise. If you teach me how to fight, I'll learn, and that way you won't have to worry about me so much." He turned to look at me, the surprise in his face.  
  
"Kagome, I do have faith in you, and if you truly want, I will teach you what I can," he said softly and I smiled. He smiled faintly and leaned down close to me, nuzzling his cheek against mine. My heart leapt in my throat as his lips grew closer to mine.  
  
Kirara let out a loud yell and he sighed, pausing his decent. I echoed his sigh, and laughed faintly, "We'd better see what she wants, before she calls the whole calvary in." He released my arms and I rose quickly.  
  
Kirara was motioning with her nose at some bushes growing along the treeline, and Inuyasha knelt beside them, sniffing and covering his nose. "Smells like death, old death," he said behind the covering of his fire-rat cloak. I pulled out my flashlight and shined it along the bushes.  
  
"Berries," I said. They looked harmless enough, and then I moved the light lower. I almost dropped the flashlight. There, gleaming white in the beam, was a human hand, or what was left of one. I quickly raised my hand to my mouth, and took a deep breath to stop the bile that was rising in my stomach. Without looking back at the decaying flesh, I pulled a hankerchief from my pocket and grabbed some of the berries and leaves from the bush stepping back.  
  
"What do you want those for?" Inuyasha asked as I carefully folded them in the cloth and moved over to Kirara, pulling myself on her back and motioning for him to join me.  
  
"I think I can make a remedy for the boy, and I have to tell Miroku what we saw, he'd know what to do from here, "I said, as he settled in behind me and Kirara took to the air swiftly. Inuyasha was so close to me, so warm, I felt like his very being enveloped me, and protected me. It was a wonderful feeling.  
  
Miroku and Sango were waiting for us as we landed, and I handed Miroku the fragile package, as well as what we saw.  
  
"I thought as much," he said seriously, "The berries are poisioned with the restless sorrow of the spirit of the person who is buried there. They are saddened because they were not properly buried in death, and their grief has poisioned the fruit of the bush." He reached out and handed me the shards, "Thank you Kagome, these did heal the soul sickness from his body, and these berries, once purified with the water remaining, should give him strength again. By tomorrow he should be ready to return to play."  
  
I sighed softly as Miroku entered the hut to tell the boys parents the good news, and I followed him. Shippou was sleeping beside the boy, and I smiled softly, it was good for him to be around someone his age.  
  
"We don't know how to thank you, miko-sama" the parents said to me and I smiled softly, and perhaps my weariness was very evident, because the mother rose and took my hand, leading me over to a clean futon in the corner.  
  
"We don't have much miko-sama, but please rest here for the night, you and your companions, all we can offer is our hospitality, I'm afraid we have little money." I held up my hands, "No no, I couldn't accept any money from you, just take care of that little boy, and help him grow up good and just." She nodded and then her eyes lowered, and she gasped softly. Sango glanced in our direction and was quickly at my side, "Kagome-chan, what happened to your arms?!"  
  
I looked down, noticing for the first time the dark purple marks around my forearms, marks that very much resembled hands. I also noticed how sore they were and winced. Sango turned murderous eyes to Inuyasha, "Why you-" she began and I placed a hand on her arm to quiet her.  
  
"Its not his fault, he didn't do it!" I pleaded with my friend and she simply nodded, moving over to another corner, to curl up with Kirara for sleep. The boy's parents had taken to sleeping bedside their son, and I curled up on the futon the mother had offered me. I lifted my arms up to see the marks and sighed softly. I didn't even hear the soft footsteps till he was right above me.  
  
"Did I really do that," he whispered faintly, kneeling down to look at my arms.  
  
"You didn't mean to, "I said and his eyes looked so pained, that I gently reached up and touched his cheek. He curled up before me, like we had slept the night before, his back to the doorway, and him facing me, as if protecting me from anyone and anything that could come through. Inuyasha gently brought the bruises close to his face, and I watched silently as he whimpered and began running his face against them, his eyes closed. I couldn't believe it. I froze in place as he buried his face against my arms, and the throbbing slowly faded away. After a moment he stopped and opened his eyes, to watch my reaction.  
  
I looked at him in awe, and then smiled, mouthing "Thank you," so only he could see. He reached over and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me against him tightly. And this was how we slept, protecting each other as we drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: Okay, a little anticlimactic for the ending of this chapter, but my brain is a little fried, so many research papers, so little time, AND I just found out I have to do a 75 minute presentation at a conference of experts in a month. I can't do public speaking to save my life *STRESS!*  
  
Minna, thank you SOO much for your reviews, here's my responses! Also for those of you that answered my question about Shippou's behavior, arigato, I'm glad I'm not the only one that noticed it.  
  
My next reviewer question.what's this about Sesshomaru being called Fluffy??!! I see it everywhere, but was it something in the english version manga or the English dubbed anime??  
  
Mitsuko Maxwell : Yeah, the idea is that she normally isn't that specific or that long range when she's looking for a shard. I know she's said in the series "There's a shard up north" but she never tried getting down to EXACTLY where it was. As for Kirara, here she is  
  
Keri Maxwell: Thank you! I hope I can continue to be non-OOC ^_^  
  
Akida Lupin(): *laugh* If you put enough effort into actually hunting me down, chaining me to my computer and forcing me to update, I will gladly give you the first viewing of each and every chapter  
  
Fantasi: (Bigsis121288@aol.com): I'm so glad you're enjoying it, and I look forward to your further imput!!  
  
Wing Weaver: Thank you ^_^  
  
kawaiikitsune : Arigato *bows  
  
ladyjulianna: Don't worry, there's a very Inuyasha-ish reason for his behavior. I should have a reasoning up soon enough ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8: The only thing that matters

A/N: I know I thought I said I wouldn't do another songfic, and make things original from now on, but I heard this song on the radio and KNEW it was just the right fluffy for Cry. The singer used to be a DJ on one of the local radio stations and his CD just came out. I think he's awesome and you should really try and check out this song, its so beautiful!!  
  
*opens up a brand new spakin' box of youkai lawyer seals, also known as disclaimers* Okay, I'm ready to get back to work!! I sadly do not own any teeny tiny part of Inuyasha, not even a lock of that beautiful silver hair *sob* But if I did.*happy smile* Ah well, in my dreams.I also do not own "The only thing that matters" by "Kid" David Corey.  
  
One more thing, I'm going to try and do this chapter in Inuyasha's POV. *crosses all her digits* I would appreciate reviews from everyone, especially if you think I got OOC.*hears rapping on her window*  
  
Inuyasha :Yeah, I have a complaint! Quit making me so damned soft!!  
  
Lilac: Whoa, how'd you get in that tree?  
  
Inuyasha: I flew. What do you think?! Anyway, I heard you were ruining my reputation and I came to stop it.  
  
Lilac: Oh come on, I think I'm doing a good job, I haven't made you out to be a complete puppy dog now have I? I've seen worse done to your 'reputation' and you can't argue with that.  
  
Inuyasha: *mumble mumble* Yeah, I suppo.*sniff* I smell Ramen!!  
  
Lilac: Yeah, it was gonna be my lunch, but if you let me write this chapter, I suppose you can have it.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn you woman, bribing me with food. Oh.alright, *snatches bowl of Ramen and sits on the bed, inhaling it*  
  
Lilac: Finally *sighs and gets typing*  
  
Previously..  
  
I looked at him in awe, and then smiled, mouthing "Thank you," so only he could see. He reached over and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me against him tightly. And this was how we slept, protecting each other as we drifted off to sleep.  
  
********************  
  
I couldn't believe it, I could have sworn it was all a dream, but my senses never let me down before. Before I even opened my eyes, I could smell her beside me, curled up warm in my embrace, her heartbeat slow and steady, and her breathing soft against my neck. I ventured to crack open an eye, and saw the hut was still dark, the moisture of the autumn air still not gone. Outside a single bird sounded the arrival of the sun, and quickly hurried on his way. I could hear the shifting of fabrics, of my companions still slumbering deeply, the breathing of the sick boy having eased into a peaceful rhythm. Miroku's remedy had worked, and he would be alright.  
  
As much as I tried not to, I really was worried about the kid. He was still so little, not much older than I was when my mother died, and he still had so much more worthwhile to experience in his life. Growing up, becoming a man, falling in love.  
  
'Falling in love' I thought wistfully, looking at the ebony bundle curled against me. 'I never thought I could feel this way about anyone,' I thought softly and gently brushed some hair from her face, so I could watch her sleep. She murmured in her sleep, and moved her cheek towards my hand.  
  
"Mmmm, Inuyasha," she whispered, and I leaned close to her, "Yes?"  
  
"It's early," she whispered and lifted a free hand to rub her eye, "why are you awake?"  
  
"Just enjoying the quiet," I replied, and she opened both eyes to look up at me, her eyes still unfocused and sleep filled. I gently kissed her forehead, "Go back to sleep," I said softly.  
  
"I can't, not if you're awake," she replied and I smiled softly, amazed at how much these simple intimate moments made me feel, and the fact that I was letting myself feel them.  
  
"Well, shall we go see about gathering something for a morning meal?" I offered and she nodded. I rose to my feet, and walked out of the hut, knowing she would follow soon. She was all over my haori, I could smell her as if she were still beside me. It was a calming feeling, being around her. I could feel that power within her, that wonderfully purifying power at filled every inch of her.  
  
A smooth hand slid into mine and squeezed lightly, breaking me from my thoughts. I wrapped my fingers in hers and started walking. She was still tired, I could feel it, hear it in her slow steps. We walked into the woods, and the hush sound of the woodland creatures still sleeping in the shadow of the dawn was all around us. Kagome yawned softly and I let go of her hand, to wrap an arm around her waist.  
  
"You should have stayed at the hut and slept some more, we have a long day ahead of us," I said and she shook her head.  
  
"That's why I'm awake now, because I know as soon as the others are awake, we're going after those shards. And I know that things will be like they always are, and we won't have any time together, just like we are." She tried to keep her eyes from drooping closed, and was failing. I could see the disoriented look in her eyes as sleep kept trying to reclaim her. So I made a decision. I grabbed her hands and pulled her off the path, over to the trunk of an old tree. I sat down and pulled her down sit with her back to me, cradled between my legs.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked and I shushed her softly. "Just be quiet for the moment," I said and slide my hands over her shoulders, applying light pressure to the tense muscles beneath her skin. She sighed softly and her head drooped forward, as I rubbed gently, moving my fingertips in small circles, my thumbs ran firm lines along the back of her neck.  
  
She made a small sound and I felt shivers run along her skin. "Where did you?" she asked softly and I smiled, "When I was little, I used to watch the healer in the house, he used to do this to help people relax, and Kikyo would use massages to help with some ailments." I felt her tense up there, and I dropped my hands from her shoulders, wrapping them around her waist and pulling her close. I pulled her close, so that my chin rested over her shoulder, and my mouth was parallel to her chin.  
  
~~I've got a jaded history I know And since you chose to trust in me I hope to make things easy for you~~  
  
"Silly woman," I murmured affectionaly, "Even after all this, her name causes so much doubt in you. I don't blame you, I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with, and you were right last night. I expect you to understand me, but not explain myself to you." I nuzzled my cheek against her jawbone gently, and felt her relax against me.  
  
~~You're finally talking intimately on the phone Or finding letters returned to me By someone in my past or present, Cause you and I are forever and ever~~  
  
I couldn't believe how perfect this moment was, the woman I loved in my arms, the world around us calm, no demons attacking, no Kouga trying to steal her away. I felt the hairs on my neck bristle, and a growl escaped my lips unwarranted. I could feel her shift slightly and turn her head towards me.  
  
"What is it?" she asked softly, "Nothing," I snapped, perhaps a little too hard. She sighed and said nothing, which bothered me even more.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said softly, and I could hear the emotion in her voice. I turned my head to kiss her neck gently, right above the pulse in her throat, feeling it leap at my touch.  
  
~~And if I told you once, then I told you twice, That I'm so ecstatic that you're in my life. If you need me to, repeat to you, I'll be glad to assure you the only thing that matters is you~~  
  
"Baka," I said affectionaly, "I told you I don't lie. Don't ever think that I will let you go, now that I finally have you. You have to trust me Kagome, there is nothing and no one in this world that means more to me than you do. You are my life, you are my family now, and I will never let you go."  
  
She sighed faintly and leaned against me comfortably. I gently ran my hand through her hair, whispering softly in her ear.  
  
~~I know I made tough on you in the past, and you sometimes wondered if we were meant to last through all these other distractions But there was something far too strong to ignore, neither one of us had felt this strong before about another person now you and I are together forever ~~  
  
"I know I haven't been fair to you, and I know I've put you through more than you ever deserved. I'm so sorry for all of that, I'm sorry for having been a complete idiot, and not seeing what a wonderful person I had right in front of me, and was too blind to see. I never thought in a million years I would let myself fall in love again, but after meeting you, I've realized that I have never been in love before, not true love. You are my first and only, forever"  
  
And though I told you once, I will tell you twice, That I'm so ecstatic that you're in my life. If you need me to , repeat to you, I'll be glad to assure you the only thing that matters is you  
  
How I wanted to kiss her then, every instinct inside me pulled me towards it, but something was holding me back, 'Not yet' it whispered, 'This is a tender moment, there is plenty of time for the rest.' I ran my fingers through the silkiness of her hair, watching it run off my hand like a current of black water.  
  
~~And I know it's been so hard But we have come so far And if you need reminding of, my undying love You can find that love in me~~  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome, but I swear now, on everything I hold holy, that I won't ever leave you. I know sometimes I have been an ass, and sometimes even worse, but when I'm with you, I only want to do right by you. I'm yours for as long as you want me. I love you Kagome." I heard her whisper something, so soft that even my ears couldn't pick it up, and she turned in my arms, to nuzzle her face against my chest. I realized then, she had given in and drifted off into a deep sleep. Possessiveness filled me and I held her close, burying my nose into her hair.  
  
~~And though I told you once, I will tell you twice, that I'm so ecstatic that you're in my life. If you need me to repeat to you I'll be glad to assure you the only thing that matters Glad to assure the only thing that matters Glad to assure you The only thing that matters is you~~  
  
"The only thing that matters is you," I whispered in her ear, kissing her temple tenderly as I sat vigil to ensure that she wasn't disturbed.  
  
******************* Review comment time:  
  
Michelle: Aw.thank you, especially about the grammar!! I know about fansubs (taps her foot waiting impatiently for 105 to come out on Grokster). And I would love if you review again. Just for a note, I'm pretty sure I wrote that her dad had died 8 years prior, not 7. I'll double check on that, but I'm sure I wrote 8. Thank you again, and keep reading.  
  
Laura(): I think the confusion comes from the fact that one of my chapters on fan fiction is actually just reviews. Since I'm doing my reviews on each chapter, I'll probably remove that to save from further confusion ^_^ Thanks again!  
  
The Perpetually Hyper One : Supposedly that fluffy thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder is his tail.at least that's what I keep seeing everywhere. That's a pretty big tail. *grins at Kamilah* Yeah!!! *waves her anti-Kikyo union card and giggles, followed by the angry glare of the hanyou who is still sitting on her bed and eating yet ANOTHER bowl of Ramen (22 bowls and counting)* I've had to keep him happy, so he'd let me write him as so sappy ^_^  
  
DracOnyx : Aww..thank you!  
  
Miah Tolensky: That's perfectly alright, I understand completely with the school thing. I SHOULD be doing some homework myself *evil grin* but how can I tear myself away from Inuyasha?! 


	9. Chapter 9: The cave of mysteries

*opens up a brand new spakin' box of youkai lawyer seals, also known as disclaimers* Okay, I'm ready to get back to work!! I sadly do not own any teeny tiny part of Inuyasha, not even a lock of that beautiful silver hair *sob* But if I did.*happy smile* Ah well, in my dreams  
  
A/N: Thank you SOOO much Laura() and Lunatic Pandora I went back and looked and sure enough, I forgot to post up a chapter *thwaps forehead*. I'm such a dolt. I went back and fixed it.again, I'm so sorry everyone, the REAL chapter 6 + are up and running!! That was a really important chapter too *blushes tomato red* GOMEN NASAI MINNA!!!  
  
Oh yeah, one more big thing, I'm having a LOT of trouble with an idea, so I'm kinda taking a survey, everyone who reads this, PLEASE review with your idea to the question at the end. I would really appreciate it!! I can't guarantee that I'll use your idea, but you might think of something I didn't :P  
  
. *********Back to Kagome's POV******************  
  
I sighed softly, as I reluctantly reached for my pack to pull it over my shoulders, noticing that it was getting easier to do each day.  
  
'Time to head home for more supplies' I thought to myself and left the hut. The boy stood with his parents, who once again offered us their tearful thank yous. Frankly I was getting a little embarrassed by it, all the flattery and attention. Shippou waved goodbye to his new young friend and we set off into the forest. Traveling with us, for part of the distance, was a group of young men, whose task was to give the dead we found a proper burial. We were going to lead them towards the remains before continuing on our journey.  
  
Inuyasha had slipped back into his 'tough guy, must get shards, and kick Naraku's butt' mode, but I smiled softly and didn't mind. I had my reassurance this morning that he wasn't going to go back on his word. I had woken up twice today wrapped up in the warmth of his arms, and I had fallen asleep the second time with his tender words in my ears. I lifted my head a little higher, full of confidence and a new kind of strength.  
  
Shippou kept looking back at me from his basket and snickering at me, and I had the feeling he wasn't completely asleep when Inuyasha and I had slipped away from the cabin early this morning. I gave him a playful look and ruffled the hair on his head, "And what are you laughing at?" I said and he giggled.  
  
"Nuttin'" he said and grinned, "I'm just happy that you're happy Kagome!" I nodded, "Hai, I am happy," I replied.  
  
"Well, if he makes you cry again, I'll beat him up," Shippou's chest puffed up with importance.  
  
"I can hear you," came Inuyasha's voice from the front of the group, and Shippou and I shared a laugh. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped, sniffing the air, and I looked around. It was the same clearing from the other night. I looked around, and for a moment, thought I saw a figure standing at the edge of the clearing, watching us. But when I tried to focus in, it was gone. Instead, I saw the bushes.  
  
"There," I pointed, and the men passed us. Miroku had insisted that he remain for the proper prayers for the spirit, and Inuyasha reluctantly agreed, citing "so we don't have to stop for any more stupid people who eat the poisoned berries." The men tore up the bushes, pulling parts of the body out with the roots.  
  
Everything was piled into one large funeral pyre, and with Miroku chanting softly, we lit the remains. I felt a brush of cold air sweep past my cheek, and turned my head. There was a figure, not really solid, but defiantly there. A young woman it seemed, holding a small child.  
  
"Arigato," the wind whispered in my ear, and the figure disappeared, just as Miroku's chants ended. I smiled faintly and turned my eyes back to the pyre, noticing the glowing amber eyes on the other side, staring at me. He glanced over my shoulder, trying to figure out what I was staring at and I shook my head, lifting a hand to wipe at the tear that was trying to escape.  
  
"We must be on our way now," Miroku said, "Please be sure that these ashes are given the proper burial, and offerings are left for the dead." The young men nodded, and we continued on our way.  
  
The sun had reached the mid-point of the sky, when I felt the shards were very close. Sango had changed into her armor that morning, and we decided to leave our supplies well concealed before continuing the rest of the day. I pulled my bike behind some bushes, grabbing my bow and arrows. The villagers, insistent on some sort of payment, had re-supplied my quiver. I stood, tucking my bag under the bike and turned to rejoin the others. Inuyasha stood with his arms folded before him, looking impatient.  
  
"Ready" I said, and we started towards the cave. Already I could feel the power of the shards, pulling me towards them. I swore if I listened hard enough, I could probably hear them calling my name.  
  
The cave glowed with the light of the shards, and I almost had to squint to look inside.  
  
Even Inuyasha could feel their pull, and took a step backwards.  
  
"They're in there alright," he whispered and I nodded.  
  
"Its almost too easy, I whispered and looked around. The shards were there, they weren't moving, just like they were sitting there, waiting to be taken.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Inuyasha cried and dashed in.  
  
"Wait!" I shouted after him, dashing behind him. The rest of the group followed at my heels. I saw the entrance to the cave brighten as he reached it, and disappeared into the darkness. I ran in with him, Shippou beside me.  
  
"Kagome!" I heard and turned. Miroku and Sango seemed trapped outside the cave. "There's a barrier," he said. Shippou looked confused and walked up to them and out of the cave.  
  
"I don't see anything, he said. Kirara mewed and did the same, walking in and out of the threshold without a problem.  
  
"It must block humans," Sango said, "Kagome-chan, you have shards, so it must have no reaction."  
  
Shippou and Kirara glanced at the two.  
  
"Kirara, go with Kagome," Sango ordered and with a mew of consent, she transformed into her larger, form, and ran back inside. I grabbed onto her fur and pulled myself on the fire cat's back as she ran by. We descended into the depths of the cave. Just ahead, I could see Inuyasha's fast form, darting around a turn. Something in the way he moved bother me. Kirara growled and Shippou piped up, "I can smell it too Kirara," I looked down at them, "What?"  
  
"Inuyasha's scent is funny, he's." Shippou's eyes grew large. "its his youkai, its try to come out!"  
  
"Nani?! Tetseiga should be blocking it."  
  
"It's the cave, its making me feel funny," Shippou said, and I saw his eyes glow a bright aquamarine, even Kirara shivered and growled louder. But I didn't feel anything  
  
'It must affect only youkai,"" I thought and shook Shippou hard. He blinked and looked up at me, "I.I don't like this Kagome," he whispered.  
  
"Kirara stop," I cried and surprisingly the fire cat listened. "Shippou, take Kirara and get out of here!"  
  
"But you might need our help," he argued.  
  
"Only youkai are affected by this thing, and if you stay in here, you might end up under its spell, Kirara too!" I jumped off Kirara's back and swiped at her side.  
  
"Hurry, and tell Sango and Miroku to get ready, I'm going to try and get Inuyasha out of here, and we might be followed." Shippou called out my name as Kirara ran quickly back towards the entrance of the cave. I watched until I couldn't see the white shine of Kirara's coat any longer and pulled an arrow from my quiver, notching it and walking down the corridor. I couldn't feel anything, except the pull of the shards  
  
I could hear noises echoing down the corridor, and I crept closer. Carefully, I peeked my head around the corner, and the sight made my heart stop.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it's a helluva cliffhanger, but I've got a billion ideas and can't decide on one!! So please, tell me what you think Kagome should see. Where are the shards, and if someone has them, who?  
  
Review Comments..  
  
Ame Tenshi :Awwww  
  
ladyjulianna :*laugh* yeah, can't have that tough guy attitude in my fluff, now can we? *bribes Inuyasha with another bowl of ramen as she contemplates the next chapter* As for the mate thing, we'll see. I was thinking about it today, and I'm not sure how'd I do the whole mating thing. I've read a couple of good ideas from other fan fics, but I like to try and be original, so we'll see.  
  
Sakura Avalon: Awwww *bow* I tried ^_^  
  
Paru-chan() *gets glomped and giggles* Thank you !!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Facing your demons

A/N: *opens up a brand new spakin' box of youkai lawyer seals, also known as disclaimers* Okay, I'm ready to get back to work!! I sadly do not own any teeny tiny part of Inuyasha, not even a lock of that beautiful silver hair *sob* But if I did.*happy smile* Ah well, in my dreams  
  
Hello Minna, boy has it taken me forever to write this chapter, and get the ball moving on this story. Thank you everyone for your suggestions, but the true inspiration have to go to George and Kitiara (bacioni cara) for their wonderful ideas. George who came up with the idea in the first place, though I didn't think it would work, and Kitiara who had to beat it into my head that this was a story after all, in a world where anything was possible. I was a little too obsessed with true possibilities and such. *laugh* What can I say, I'm dedicated to being as true as I can, I only hope I've succeeded.  
  
I've decided to put review comments first on this chapter, only cause there were SO many, and you all deserve my attention first (that and the fact it gives me more woolgathering time). *grin*  
  
Inuyashalover, Mitsuko Maxwell, Taintedthought88, Michelle, Ame Tenshi, Burnsybabe, Ryuko, Alika, Sakura Avalon, Inuyashachic515, ladyjulianna, The perpetually Hyper one, kivon, queenizzay, KagomeWannabe, Kachie-chan, Laura. Keri Maxwell, Colleen  
  
What can I say, you all had some really wonderful reviews for me, some 'interesting' ideas as well."Hello Kitty/Sesshoumaru pairing? *shudder*, Barney with a chainsaw, a couple of things that don't quite go under a PG- 13 heading, Naked Inuyasha (though we've had two helpings of that in the anime already *laugh*) *hands Perpetually their own Anti-Kikyo Union Member card* Oh, I asked a little while ago about the fluffy thing on Sess. Shoulder? Well, in converting my friend to IY, I have been watching the first episodes with her, and I noticed that the fluffy thing is NOT attached to Sess, in fact he uses it at one point to attack IY.  
  
One last very important announcement, this is my special thank you to battousai-heart, who has very graciously agreed to be my beta reader! Arigato!  
  
Anyway, enough chit chat, here's the update you were all waiting for ^_^  
  
Previously on Inuyasha (ducks from the Yugi fans who throw blunt objects at her for stealing that line.)*********  
  
I could hear noises echoing down the corridor, and I crept closer. Carefully, I peeked my head around the corner, and the sight made my heart stop.  
  
***********************  
  
Inuyasha stood with his back to me, hands clenched at his side, glowing. Actually glowing. I didn't have to see his eyes to know that his youkai blood had taken him over. He swayed slightly, shifting from foot to foot, and emitted a soft growl from deep within his chest that terrified me.  
  
I stood, still partially hidden behind the wall as I stared at the source of his anger.  
  
Lying on one side, covered it seemed in only a blanket of her own hair, was a woman, a youkai by the shape of her ears and the markings on her face and body. She had her eyes half closed and seemed to follow Inuyasha's movements carefully. He appeared to be in a battle with himself and I felt that he could snap at any minute. Slowly the youkai opened her eyes and emitted a soft growling noise, and I could see Inuyasha's body tense up as he seemed to move involuntarily towards her. She rose up on her hands, facing him and the air was charged with so much tension that I could feel the heat on my face. With a harsh growl Inuyasha stepped forward, and the cavern erupted in a flash of light.  
  
My eyes stung painfully and I crouched down, arms covering my eyes. Slowly the black spots in my vision began to diminish and I rose to my feet, looking again into the cavern. Inuyasha stood frozen, his face locked in a hungry snarl. The woman was no long a woman, instead had become a hideous oni, who grinned down at the frozen Inuyasha.  
  
"Ah, so foolish to fall so easily into my trap," it leaned forward and sniffed, its face distorting. "Ah, I hate my meals, impure," it growled and reached a hand forward. I could see Inuyasha's eyes following the hand, while the rest of him was immobile. It hovered just above his head, and a red glow began to form around Inuyasha. He began to scream, a horrible bloodcurdling scream that reached deep down into my soul and pulled me from my paralysis. I rushed from my hiding place, bow drawn.  
  
"Stop it!" I screamed, but the monster ignored me. Inuyasha's eyes turned towards mine, and through the pain I could see the pleading in them. Go Kagome, save yourself!'  
  
'Baka' I thought and watched frozen in horror as Inuyasha's form began to waver. The pitch of his voice began to rise as he was pulled into two beings. I finally broke from whatever was holding me back, and loosed my arrow, watching it strike the barrier surrounding them in a shower of lights. Inuyasha's scream was cut off and I dashed forward, to catch him before he hit the ground. The very human looking Inuyasha, was breathing heavily and cringing from pain. Human? My eyes slowly drifted upward to see the youkai Inuyasha staring down at me. Before I could react, he reached down, grabbed me around my throat, and pushed me against the cave wall. He growled deeply and fearful shivers ran down my spine. Just behind him, I could see the oni, eyes watching gleefully.  
  
"Yes my pet, feed your hunger, bring me the shards she carries," the oni growled.  
  
"Inuyasha," I whispered and he leaned his head forward, eyes ruby red.  
  
"Mine," he growled and pressed his mouth against my shoulder. I froze as he nipped playfully.  
  
"Inu-" I glanced at the human Inuyasha who watched helplessly from the ground.  
  
"Feh, weakling," the youkai hissed and pressed close against me. I watched the human Inuyasha simply stare down at his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I couldn't protect you from my greatest enemy, myself," I heard him whisper. The youkai's free hand traveled down my side, playing at the fringes of my shirt and running one clawed finger along my stomach. I tried pushing at his arms, a weak and futile effort.  
  
"Yes my pet, feed your hunger," growled the oni. My eyes flew open, and I pulled the one weapon that I knew just might work.  
  
"Pet?" I whispered, trying to ignore the goose bumps that ran on my skin, "Is that what you are? The mighty son of a taiyoukai, the little puppy dog of a miserable oni?"  
  
He growled fiercely against my neck and I could feel his hand tighten around my throat. "You'll do his bidding won't you? Be his pet, obey his commands, Inu-Yasha," I gasped, deliberately separating his name to stress the meaning: Dog-demon. He released me, my weak knees collapsing beneath me, and with a howl he leapt at the oni. I scrambled to my feet, dashing to the fallen human Inuyasha. He looked up at me, with hollow eyes. I knelt to wrap one of his arms around my shoulder and stood, pulling him to his feet.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get out of here," I grunted and he halfheartedly walked with me.  
  
Time seemed to stop as we made our way out of the cavern. Everyone was waiting just outside and I let go of his arm, letting him stand or fall, whichever he chose.  
  
"Miroku, barrier scrolls," I said, running to his side. He was still staring at the human Inuyasha. I shook his shoulder's forcefully, "Damnit, now monk!" He blinked in surprise and pulled them from his robe. I snatched them from his hands and quickly closed my eyes, empowering them as I had done with my arrows, willing my purpose into them. I could feel the power flare up in them just as a howl echoed from the chamber.  
  
"Shit" I mumbled and hurried to the cave walls. Quickly I placed one on either side of the cave. Red eyes glowed in the distance and I knew the time was almost up.  
  
"Shippou, " I called and the kitsune leapt into my arms. I handed him the last seal and tossed him up. He sailed through the air and slapped the last seal into place, just as I heard, "Mine" hollered and I knew I had been spotted. Shippou fell into my arms and we stood just outside the barrier as the youkai rushed at me with a growl.  
  
He hit the barrier triggering it with a flash of light, and a shockwave so powerful that it sent me flying as well. Shippou soared out of my arms and I flew head over heels in the air. Strong arms stopped my descent and I recognized Inuyasha's red robes.  
  
"Arigato," I whispered and he set me on my feet, his arms encircling my waist possessively. I could feel the cold glare the human Inuyasha gave his youkai half.  
  
"Mine!" screamed the youkai, beating against the barrier.  
  
"I won't let you have her," whispered Inuyasha against my ear. His touch, everything about him was unusually gentle.  
  
"Mate, mine!" screamed his counterpart. The rest of the group watched this display with confusion clearly visible on their faces.  
  
"Sango, why is Inuyasha a human and a youkai," Shippou whispered the unspoken question.  
  
"I don't know Shippou-chan, but I think the bigger question is, what happens now?"  
  
Shippou sniffed, "He doesn't even smell like Inuyasha, even on the nights of the new moon." Kirara mewed her agreement from Sango's shoulder.  
  
"What does this mean," Miroku whispered.  
  
I had pulled myself from Inuyasha's embrace. "The oni is dead?" I asked the youkai.  
  
"Dead-kill-mate, now mine!" it howled and I closed my eyes.  
  
"With the oni dead, they should return to themselves, unless something is keeping them apart, unless someone is," I turned back to the human Inuyasha who was watching me, silently.  
  
"Inuyasha, you said something in there. You said you couldn't protect me from yourself. Do you mean the youkai inside you, behaves this way around me?"  
  
Shippou made a face, "You want to mate with Kagome?!": His shrill voice carried over the stillness like a knife-a knife that struck Inuhasha painfully.  
  
Miroku grabbed Shippou by the tail and turned, "I think lunch would be in order," he said calmly, carrying the protesting kitsune pup away with him. Sango followed, catching on.  
  
I watched Inuyasha, "Is Shippou right?"  
  
He looked up at me, "No!" he shouted but his eyes betrayed him, the hurt and the shame clearly visible. I sighed softly, "You're keeping him seperate, aren't you? You're trying to protect me?"  
  
He glanced up at me through those ebony bangs and I knelt before him, taking his hands in mine.  
  
"You are miserable as a human, I know this. Why are you doing this to yourself?"  
  
He glared up at me, "Because now more than ever, he-" he pointed at the growling youkai, " fills my senses. Whenever I'm near you, he's there, barely below the surface, screaming at me to take you off somewhere and-" his voice choked in his throat. I understood what he was trying to say though, and kept the blush from my cheeks as best I could.  
  
"But you didn't," I managed to get out softly.  
  
"But I might, and I can't let-" he sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha, he's a part of you, not the best or worst part, but half of who you are. I've accepted this, you have to as well, despite what all this means."  
  
He crossed his arms, "No, let him stay locked up in that cave for the rest of my life, I don't care what happens."  
  
I opened my mouth to protest, but he turned around and walked into the forest following the direction that the others took. I stayed to keep an eye on the other one, who kept staring at me intently. 


	11. Chapter 11: The ties that bind us

AN: *le sigh* No, I don't any part of Inuyasha or anyone else in the series *breaks into tears* Why do I have to keep saying that over and over?  
  
I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get these chapters out, but it's the end of the semester and I'm being swallowed by projects/papers/presentations. *bows* Gomen, but school does have a greater priority.  
  
Shippou: *sniffle* You don't love us anymore?  
  
Lilac: *sweatdrop* Of course I do Shippou-chan!  
  
Shippou: Inuyasha was mean to you, wasn't he? That's why you're so worried about this school thing. Kagome is the same way whenever he's mean to her.  
  
Kagome: Well, school is very important in our world, and Lilac's is even more important than mine. Someday I'll go to the same kind of school as her.  
  
Shippou :WAAAAAAAAAA..You're all going to leave me alone with Inuyasha, and he's gonna feed me to the first youkai he meets!!  
  
Lilac and Kagome: WHAT?! *double glare*  
  
Inuyasha: *looks guilty* What?! I wouldn't feed him to the first youkai I meet! *looks away and mumbles* Unless I didn't like the youkai, cause that brat is all fur and no meat, he'd choked the guy.  
  
Shippou: Waaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Lilac and Kagome: INUYASHA!  
  
Inuyasha: *realization dawns* Oh shi..*tries to jump out Lilac's window*  
  
Lilac and Kagome: OSUWARI!!!  
  
*The sound of "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.*CRASH-CRASH-CRASH*" as Inuyasha leaps out the wrong window and goes through the ceiling of the floor below, that floor, and the floor of the storm cellar*  
  
Lilac: *sighing* Great, now I'm going to have to explain not only why there is a half demon shaped hole through the kitchen, but what a guy was doing in my room in the first place. *runs hands through hair*  
  
Kagome: *evil grin* I have an idea!  
  
Okay, I have way too much freedom on my hands..but what is Kagome's evil plot, and why is she eyeing my closet? Wait till the next chapter!!  
  
Once again, I have to give huge thank you's to battousai-heart, for her incredible job as a beta reader. If FF was up for hiring beta readers, you would get full recommendations from me!!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Inuyasha trudged through the underbrush, his mind in a whirl of confusion and conflict. Stupid girl, can't she see what that means? What I could do? He scowled and paused, glancing around the woods.  
  
Damnit, I'm human now, I can't follow their scent, where the hell are they?  
  
He tried to listening for the river, their voices, but all he could hear was the wind in the trees and a few birds.  
  
Stupid human senses, he cursed. Then his nose did pick up a scent, smoke  
  
Ah ha! He thought and tried to move in the direction that he smelled the smoke coming from. He saw a clearing appear in the trees and just as he reached it, he heard voices.  
  
"Well, that's finished, just like the monk told us," said a male voice. Inuyasha peered through the brush at the small shrine that was being finished.  
  
No! I'm back here?! He thought and sighed, slipping behind a tree before he was seen.  
  
Goddamn stupid dulled senses, he hissed and waited for the men to leave before emerging from the forest. He looked around, "How am I going to find my way back," he whispered and looked around for some sign of direction. The sun was beginning to set, and he was as good as dead after sunset. Something caught his attention, it was Tetsusaiga and it was pulsating. He felt like it was pulling at his mind.  
  
"You know where to find your twin," he whispered and shrugged, "What do I have to lose?" He walked in the direction that the sword pulled him, beginning to recognize some of the features around him, and reached the cave just as the sun dipped below the tree line. Kagome rose to her feet and threw herself into his arms.  
  
"Baka!" she screamed at him, her voice muffled in his haori, "I almost went out there looking for you! I've been so worried since you disappeared, and no one seemed to know where you were."  
  
Inuyasha looked around, noticing that most of the party was missing, with the exception of Shippou and Kirara who were seated beside the small campfire Kagome had started. The youkai sat against the cave wall, having given up his attempt at breaking free and simply stared at them angrily.  
  
Kirara rose up and took off into the woods, probably to go fetch Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha carefully peeled Kagome off of him and walked over to the fire, sitting down silently.  
  
Back to Kagome's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it, he disappears for most of the afternoon, reappears, and doesn't say a word to me about where he's been. I clenched my fists and stormed up to him,  
  
My hand flew of its own accord, connecting very loudly with his cheek and he stared up at me with shock on his face. His hand rose to his cheek, and he couldn't keep the sting from bringing moisture to his eyes.  
  
"Geez Kagome, what was that for?! That really hurt!" he said and I crossed my arms.  
  
"Good, I'm glad it did. You don't even care what you did to me?! What could have happened out there to you?" I couldn't keep the fear from my voice, but I didn't care.  
  
"Feh, weak," snorted the youkai Inuyasha from his place in the cave and I spun on my heel, glaring at him. "Oh shut up!" I hissed at him.  
  
"Kagome?" I heard behind me, and turned back to the human Inuyasha to continue my lecture when his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards onto the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I whispered, and placed my hand on his forehead. He was freezing. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him back up into a seated position and into my arms. He began shaking violently, and I held him as firmly as I could, to keep him from falling again.  
  
"Kagome," I heard softly behind me and Shippou was there, staring at something with large eyes. I looked in the same direction and saw the youkai Inuyasha, lying on the ground, with the same pained look on its face, convulsing on the cave floor.  
  
I stared at the two of them, and pulled Inuyasha closer. Something inside me tugged at me, and I stared back and forth between them. Faintly, and what seemed to be just out of sight of my vision, I saw a line of light between them, but whenever I tried to focus in on it, it vanished.  
  
"Kagome!" I heard behind me as Kirara came into view, carrying Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Hurry Miroku, something's wrong with Inuyasha," I called and he leapt off of Kirara's back before she even landed and ran over. He knelt by our side and glanced down at the shaking human, and then over to the youkai, his eyes following the same path mine had.  
  
"You see it too?" I asked softly and he nodded. "So I was right, this is because of the separation," I whispered. He looked at me, and I knew that he was trying to come up with words of comfort. I stared at him hard, "Don't lie to me Miroku, we don't have time for comfort or lies, tell me straight. Will he die if he doesn't become reunited with his youkai?"  
  
Miroku sighed and nodded, "I believe so. Just as his body can't handle being controlled completely by his youkai, it also can't exist without it. The longer they stay separated, the weaker they become. "  
  
"No," whispered Inuyasha in my arms and I looked down at his soft brown eyes, glazed over in pain. "I won't do it."  
  
"Please Inuyasha," I whispered, bowing my head and pressing my cheek against his, just as I had before, "I'll die if I lose you now." He sighed softly, "If I take him back, I don't know if I'll be able to stop him."  
  
I gently kissed his cheek, and Miroku shook his head. "You really are a foolish man," he said. I lifted my head, and Inuyasha turned his head. "You are not the only man who has ever feared his base desires, and you most definitely won't be the last. The thing that makes you different from what you fear is you are stronger than your desires, if you choose to be." He glanced at the youkai counterpart, "Would you truly choose death, over courage and faith? I don't believe that Kagome-sama would allow anything she didn't wish to happen to her, and she still has the subduing spell if needs be."  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, a stubborn look crossing his face. I stood up, anger and determination coursing through my veins.  
  
"Fine," I said and walked over to the cave, ripping one of the scrolls from the wall. The barrier faded away into nothingness, and the youkai opened his eyes to look at me.  
  
"Mine," it whispered and I put my hands on my hips.  
  
"No!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot stubbornly. It growled and lifted its head.  
  
"Mine, mate, take," it growled and I titled my head to the side.  
  
"No, I'm not your mate," I told it, my voice pitched low and angry. I turned my body so I could see both of them from the corners of my eyes.  
  
"Let me make one thing clear, I love Inuyasha, and I am only Inuyasha's mate," I heard the human half inhale sharply. "But neither of you are Inuyasha, and I refuse to accept only half of him, no matter which half it is." I was directing this more towards the human Inuyasha, I was sure the youkai half didn't know what was happening, and didn't care either.  
  
I was right, only the human version seemed shocked, his mouth hanging open. I turned completely to look him in the eyes when I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. I felt claws on my skin, and they were cold. Inuyasha stared at me, and then at the youkai half that had taken possession of me, and I didn't move. I just watched him, to see what he would do. The ball, as they say, was in his court now. I just hoped that I had made the right decision and that he wouldn't hate me for what I was doing.  
  
Shippou was trying to come to my rescue, but Miroku once again had him by the tail, holding his struggling form airborne, much to the kitsune's annoyance. I was too far away to hear clearly, but I was sure he was telling the kitsune it was Inuyasha's choice. Sango and Kirara stood at his side, watching the events, and I could tell Sango was holding on barely holding on to her own urge to come in and attack. Even Kirara growled softly, her fur fluffed angrily.  
  
The youkai Inuyasha began pulling me towards the cavern, growling in my ear. Cold shivers traveled down my spine, but I didn't struggle. I watched the human Inuyasha's eyes, as hurt and hunger, anger and will played out inside them.  
  
"Kagome, don't do this, please," he said softly, and I closed my eyes. "I would rather this, than to watch you die," I said softly. "I would rather this were you, the whole you, even if you let the youkai take over a little, but if you don't join together again, you'll die and I would die as well." His eyes widened, as realization seemed to take over. He was on his feet, despite the weakness, and the youkai Inuyasha paused.  
  
He had drawn Tetsusaiga, which remained dormant in his human hands, but was still pointed and could do damage if needed. He whispered softly, his eyes peering out from his black bangs, "Let her go, now! This is our fight." The word fight brought a snarl to the youkai's lips, and he threw me off to the side.  
  
Sango quickly swooped in and pulled me away from the fighters, but my eyes remained glued on them.  
  
"That was a very brave, or foolish thing you just did," she whispered to me, and I cringed inside. "I know Sango, but what other choice did I have?" 


	12. Chapter 12: Running out of time

AN: Hello again everyone, just throwing up my traditional youkai lawyer scrolls *slap slap* There, that should keep them off. I don't own, rent, lease, or profit in any way from Inuyasha or the other characters, if only for the pure pleasure of being able to enjoy their world week after week.  
  
*sob* Something I won't be able to do all summer, because I must return to the land of limited internet. Yes minna, after the 20th of May, I will be back in Italy submitting to the will of my parents for my yearly summer visit.*le sigh* I promise to try and have Cry done before I go, but if I don't, I hope you will all forgive me for my very very rare and sporadic postings till August.  
  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and any fighting aficionados I hope you won't be angry at me. I have only about 1.5 years of TKD under my belt, and no sword experience, so I had to go on instinct and logic. My neighbors must think I'm nuts cause for the past two nights I've been practicing with a stick on my balcony, experimenting with different moves, to see which ones flowed the best, and would work ^_^ Yes, I am that dedicated!  
  
On another sad note, I JUST saw the preview for Inuyasha 3 due out in December *sobs* Which means I won't get to see it for another year!! And.it looks so incredible!!  
  
Review comment time: ^_^  
  
Lunatic Pandora : True, human Inuyasha would be mincemeat against the youkai Inuyasha, however I hope I've worked that out a little. You see, since they're not really complete entities at this point, they're lacking in their normal strengths. Inuyasha has Tetsusaiga but can't transform it, and the youkai can fight, but doesn't have all of his strength. Does that make sense?  
  
battousai-heart: I'm sorry about the cliffy, but it was taking me so long to work out the fighting scene, that I didn't want to make everyone wait for that, so I tossed them 11 to quench their hunger for a little ^_^ After 106, I don't have the spirit to write any more cliffy *sobs* That was the purest evil cliffhanger!!!  
  
Dark Moon: Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I wasn't originally going to make this story this long, but it kind of evolved on its own.  
  
Amargo Scribe : Awww, I'm glad you like Cry. I didn't think I could top Summertime, but I'm glad you think I have. I'll try and not let you down.  
  
The Perpetually Hyper One: *blinks in utter amazement* You certainly live up to your name, don't you? Never let it be said that your reviews don't surprise me every time!! Poor Inu-chan and Kenshin-san (and I think I have all the right endings on those, cause technically Inuyasha is younger than I am *if you don't count the 50 years* and Ken would be either my age or older *anyone know for sure?*) I digress, but for two men, having to deal with that hell for a week. Well, if you guys need refuge from the onslaught, my door/window/tree in my back yard is always open ^_^ And see, I remembered to do review comments this time ^_^  
  
Forsaken1: Thank you oniichan, and don't worry, your favorite person will be making his appearance soon. LOL  
  
For the record, when I say Inuyasha, I mean the human half, and the youkai is the youkai half. To make things a little clearer, I hope.  
  
Okay, on with the show!!  
  
Inuyasha's heart was racing in his chest, but he tried to keep it hidden from his face. Cool and reserved, like my brother, he forced his thinking to be such. Confident, cool, sure of himself.  
  
Oh yeah, easy to be confident when you're a full demon with poison at your disposal, he thought sarcastically and fought the idea from his mind. Just in time, the youkai ran at him claws bared. Inuyasha barely managed to get out of the way, brining Tetsusaiga up defensively as another deadly claw swiped at him. He quickly ducked a blow towards his head, bringing the sword around for a quick slash to the youkai's side. It was nimbly dodged.  
  
Of course he knows my moves before I use them, he's me!  
  
The human Inuyasha dropped to his knee, swinging his right leg out to catch the youkai's heels, tripping him. He twisted his wrist, pointing Tetsusaiga downwards, and pushed it down with all his might. But the youkai was expecting this, and rolled out of harms way. Both fighters jumped to their feet, the human Inuyasha swaying slightly, obviously being the weaker of the two.  
  
Inuyasha charged forward, bringing the sword up over his head, bringing it down towards the youkai.  
  
The youkai only sneered and brought his hands up, catching Tetsusaiga blade in his hands.  
  
Damnit, thought Inuyasha as the youkai's foot connected with his stomach and kicked him back. Inuyasha fell hard on his back as the youkai charged him. Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga up and ran it through the youkai's' shoulder. Piercing hot pain shot through his shoulder as well, as he pulled Tetsusaiga back, his opponent staggering back in surprise. Inuyasha reached over, and gingerly touched his wound, staring at the blood that lingered on his fingertips.  
  
We bear each others wounds, he thought to himself, Damnit, that's going to make things difficult.  
  
Grunting he stood, facing the youkai who also seemed hesitant to attack.  
  
It must have realized the same thing.  
  
The standoff seemed to last forever, both fighters waiting for their opponents move. Inuyasha could see Kagome standing off to the side, and even without his demon senses he knew she was worried. Her hands were clenched to her chin, and her eyes were large, watching them both.  
  
I hate the fact that she's right, damn her, we really can't live without the other. It needs me to stay alive just as much as I need it. I don't suppose I could talk it into a compromise. He glanced at the youkai, who growled at him, but still didn't attack. No, I guess not.  
  
Inuyasha felt a wave of dizziness come over him, and he pressed his hand to his shoulder. The bleeding hadn't stopped yet. He didn't have much time left.  
  
AN: I apologize for such a short chapter, my muse is on vacation and I'm having a difficult time with this chapter, so please have a little patience with me!! And for those of you who have asked for the sequel for Summertime, I'm slowly working on it as well, I'll try to have some of it up before I fly! 


	13. Chapter 13: Reunion

AN: *turns the sign to* I don't own Inuyasha and sits down to write.  
  
lil-demon-nightmare: You'll see soon enough ^_^  
  
battousai-heart : Don't be too green, I'm going home to live with my parents for 3 months *sigh* Very hard to do after being independent for 6 years, and then having to tell where you're going, when you'll be back and remind your mother "I'm and adult now!!" *laugh* As for the fight music, I tend to write with my own play list, designed for the mood I'm trying to set.I should start adding the songs at the top, so everyone can see ^_^  
  
The Perpetually Hyper One : WOW! Thanks for all that info Hyper. I figured Kenshin was in his late 20's, especially after 10 years of wandering.. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
shadow() Thank you ^_^  
  
*************************************  
  
I watched the fighters, my heart in my throat, powerless to help. I kept praying to anyone that would listen, that something could be done, some solution could be reached.  
  
Ever notice how whenever you ask for help, you get it, but in the oddest form imaginable. My help came in the form of a tall, white haired, inu youkai, with markings on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. I jumped at his sudden presence beside me, as he silently and coldly studied the scene before him. Jaken appeared by his leg and squawked in that annoying way, "What! Sess.Sesshoumaru-sama, the filthy hanyou has."  
  
"I am well aware of what I see before me Jaken, go keep an eye on Rin, she should not be here to witness this." He said calmly and the little green toad youkai nodded nervously and ran off.  
  
He didn't even bother looking down at me, "So, it is true," he said calmly, watching the standoff with an unreadable look in his eyes.  
  
"I had heard there was an oni in these parts that fed on youkai, but I never suspected that it had the power to separate the youkai from a hanyou, interesting." He said softly. I frowned, and stomped my foot impatiently.  
  
"Interesting? What the hell can we do to fix it?" I screamed at him and he glanced down at me smoothly, one slender eyebrow rising up into a delicate arch.  
  
"We? You presume that I wish to help the pathetic excuse of a hanyou, after all, I am the one who wishes him dead, so I can reclaim what is rightfully mine." He said too coolly.  
  
"Tetsusaiga isn't yours, when will you get that through your thick skull," I shouted up at him, "Now, whether you like it, he is your brother, and he needs your help." Then a thought occurred to me.  
  
"Tenseiga, can you heal the rift with Tenseiga?"  
  
"Even if I wished to, which I don't and never would, it would not work. Look with your miko eyes, priestess, and see which is normally not seen. Perhaps then you will understand." I started at him then turned my head to the fighters, watching them. Look with my miko eyes, I thought, what did that mean? I started to look back at him for an explanation when I saw it again, that faint line that I saw before, from the corner of my eye. Slowly, I turned my head, and felt my eyes unfocus slightly. Surrounding them, was..was this faint yellow glow, like a bubble. I inhaled slightly.  
  
"They're surrounded by something," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Hai, the spell that keeps them apart is still strong," came a familiar raspy voice. I spun around to see Kaede riding in on a horse. She grunted slightly as she slid off the saddle, and walked to my side.  
  
"Yes, I felt something was very wrong, and so I came to see. I figured Inuyasha had gotten into some great trouble, but I never imagined it would be this great," she said.  
  
"Kaede-baba, I may be a human, but I can still hear you!" cried Inuyasha rather indignantly and she chuckled to herself, noticing Sesshoumaru. "Oh, you're here too?!"  
  
"I just came to watch my brother's demise, and claim my sword," he said. Kaede glanced at him stubbornly, "You have two swords it seems, how many more does the great Youkai lord need?"  
  
"Kaede-sama," I asked, "Can we break the spell?"  
  
She nodded, "Hai, but it will take a great deal of power, for a spell such as this to last after death, it is very evil indeed." Miroku stepped up, "I will aid as well, Kaede-sama," he offered, and the two of them began chanting softly. I didn't know what to do, so I closed my eyes, pressing my palms together and chanted with them, catching the words after a moment.  
  
I could feel the air around me begin to vibrate fiercely, and a low roar filled my eyes, but I didn't look up, I kept my concentration on Inuyasha, and all the things he was, rash, arrogant, strong, stubborn, rude, wonderful, kind, gentle, all the things he was, whether he wanted me to know or not. The buzz in the air grew even louder and I heard a tortured cry. Shocked I opened my eyes, to see the glow around the two of them growing brighter, and then slowly fainter, as if loosing a battle.  
  
The youkai half was pulling away, trying to resist the pull towards its human half that was calling it. And it was winning. Inuyasha didn't have the strength to try and move. So, without any thought to consequence, I rushed forward between the two, the power of the dying spell bringing up a wind around us that whipped my hair in all directions.  
  
"Youkai!" I called, and it growled at me. I opened my arms, shouting above the sound of the wind, "You want me? Come and get me!"  
  
"Kagome!" I heard behind me, but ignored him. I took a step backwards towards the human Inuyasha who stood behind me.  
  
"Come on, a powerful youkai like yourself shouldn't be afraid of a little woman like me," I taunted, and watched its eyes grow deep red. There I had done it. I pressed my hands together, and began the chanting again, feeling the spell crawl along my skin, still struggling.  
  
'Go away! You've lost, we've won. Go in peace' I thought to the power of the oni, and with one final screech in the wind, the spell surrounding them vanished. Just in time, as the youkai flew towards me.  
  
"Kagome!" I heard and felt strong hands push me roughly out of the way. I landed on my back and saw light explode around me. Inuyasha, the human one, had pushed me out of the way, and took the force of the youkai's attack on himself. They came together in a brilliant flash of light that even Sesshoumaru had to look away from briefly. When the black dots cleared from my eyes, there was one, just one, very tattered and torn looking Inuyasha, a hanyou and whole.  
  
I crawled over to him, ignoring the pain in my arm where I landed, and gathered him up in my arms.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I whispered softly and he opened his eyes to look at me, those beautiful golden eyes. He blinked and suddenly his eyes grew cold, and hard. He pushed me away, and sat up on his own.  
  
"I'm fine, wench," he growled and I felt a pang hit me. He stood up, and noticed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Don't tell me I have to owe you as well," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Do not think I came to see you well, whelp," the elder brother hissed, "I will be the only one to see you die by their hands."  
  
Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga which flared to life, "Anytime!"  
  
Sesshoumaru regarded him, much like a cat regards a mouse, "You would not be a challenge worthy of my power, in your current state. Do not wish for death so easily hanyou, you will taste it soon enough." With that he turned gracefully and began to walk away.  
  
I watched, confused, and then slowly smiled. I resisted the laugh that tickled my throat and slowly rose to my feet. It would be my own little private joke, because it seemed I was the only one who realized that Sesshoumaru was actually concerned about Inuyasha, as much as he tried to hide it.  
  
Shippou dashed to my side, and helped me to my feet as best he could, and then glared at Inuyasha, "You didn't have to push Kagome so hard, she was trying to help you!"  
  
Inuyasha growled at him, and Shippou squealed and hid behind my legs. "Stupid weak human," he said and turned, crossing his arms. "Did you bother to get the shards?"  
  
I blinked, and glared at him, "No, I was too busy worrying about you!" He snorted, "I was perfectly fine, I knew exactly what to do and how to fix it, if you hadn't interfered, I would have kicked his butt, and taken control of everything on my own."  
  
I stared at him, as the pain radiated in my throat, and tears stung my eyes. All that I had gone through, and that's all he could say. I turned on my heel, towards the cave. Shippou leapt on my shoulder and I gently peeled him off and placed him on the ground, "You stay here Shippou, this is my job. After all, I am the Shard Detector," I said bitterly and walked into the darkness of the cavern, with only the glow of the shards to light my way.  
  
Shippou glared at Inuyasha, and growled, a low growl that shook his tiny frame and then he snarled fiercely, pulling out a leaf and transforming into a replica of Inuyasha. He ran at the real Inuyasha, and before the hanyou could react, pulled back his fist and hit him with all the rage and fury that was pent up in his body. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the fist connected with his chin, and he fell silently to the ground, a stunned look on his face.  
  
Shippou's illusion disappeared with a poof, but he still wasn't done, kicking the downed Inuyasha in the ribs, grunting with each effort as tears spilled from his eyes.  
  
"You, you, you.how could you say that to here? She was trying to help you, like she's always trying to help you, and you went and hurt her again. You're a..you're a..you're a BASTARD!" screamed the little kitsune, still kicking with all his might. Sango, Miroku and Kirara stood there, stunned at the words coming from the young child's mouth. Only Kaede crossed her arms and couldn't resist a chuckle coming from her lips. Miroku and Sango turned and looked at her with amazement, and she coughed politely and wiped the smirk from her face. Miroku was the first one to rush forward and grab him, pulling him away from Inuyasha's body. Shippou snarled and twisted in his grasp, biting Miroku who dropped him in surprise.  
  
"Shippou!" Kaede yelled and that brought him back down from his state of rage, as he stared at Miroku, and realized what he had just done, but turned angry eyes back to Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll never forgive you, Inuyasha. If you've broken her heart again, if you've hurt my okaa-san, and she goes away and never comes back, I'll never forgive you!" He jumped into Kaede's arms and began sobbing into her shoulder, returning to the sad child he normally was.  
  
Inuyasha slowly came to, rubbing his jaw, "What the hell?" he muttered sitting up. Sango and Kirara were seated nearby, and Miroku was polishing his staff.  
  
"Frankly, I have to agree with Shippou's reaction. Inuyasha, I thought you had worked things out with Kagome, finally. And then you go and say such cruel things to her. I wouldn't be surprised if she returned to her world for good, and truthfully, I would not blame her in the least," Sango said reproachfully. Inuyasha continued rubbing his chin, "Where is he by the way?"  
  
"He returned with Kaede, to cool off as Kagome-sama would say, though that might take a while. I have never seen him so angry before, you have hurt him deeply," Miroku said softly.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha began to make another snide comment, but Kirara growled warningly, and he glanced at her. "Feh," he simply said again, and glanced around.  
  
"Speaking of Kagome," he began, and Sango looked towards the cave, "She's still in there."  
  
Inuyasha was on his feet, "All this time and she hasn't come out, and you two are seated out here with me?!"  
  
Miroku looked bored, "The oni is dead, and there is no sense of danger nearby, do not worry, she also needs her own time to bring her emotions down, alon." he looked up to see the blur that was Inuyasha running into the cavern.  
  
"Ara," he sighed and Sango nodded in agreement, "Rash and irresponsible, I don't understand why Kagome-chan puts up with him." 


	14. Chapter 14: Kiss and make up

AN: Two chapters in one day, and the night before a final none the less, you guys are so lucky today ^_^ It seems my muse has returned from her spa, looking quite lovely if I might add, and has blessed me with some inspiration.  
  
Oh yeah Minna I want to give a very happy birthday wish to The Perpetually Hyper One!! And just because you asked in your review (not that it wasn't time for some anyway), here's a fluffy chapter (it doesn't seem like it at the beginning, but it will get fluffy.I promise) As they say in my country, Tanti Auguri, enjoy the day, and live it up!!!  
  
Lunatic Pandora: *laugh* Yeah, that would be a good idea,*mwah hah hah- Tetsusaiga is m-.*zap*-blasted sword-*zap*-%*&(%$ *zap*-oh fine, fine, you take the damned thing Inuyasha, I give up*  
  
********************************  
  
I kicked a pebble at my feet and wiped my eyes furiously. How dare he!! Over and over, he keeps doing this to me, pulling me in and pushing me away. I bit my lip to keep the tears at bay. I had had enough of all of it.  
  
"You can't keep doing this to me," I whispered to the air, as I trekked closer to the glow from the cavern. The air was still and I paused a moment before stepping into the room.  
  
The sight that awaited me was beyond words. Carnage was an insult, slaughterhouse was too neat. The walls were literally painted red, casing a sickening glow over the water gleaming on the floor, if that was water.  
  
I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the stench that filled the air, as I stepped carefully over to where the first shard was embedded in the wall. I grimaced at the moisture covering it, but closed my eyes, and toughened my spirit, reaching for a stone on the ground and chipping away at the cave wall around it. I tried desperately to ignore the splatters of liquid that struck my face.  
  
I finally managed to knock away a piece of the wall and carefully pulled out the shard. It glowed red in my hand for just a second, and then blossomed into a beautiful white, purified. I sighed and carefully placed it in the small container I wore around my neck with the other shards, and went to work on the other two. I knew that my next stop would most defiantly be a trip to the nearest hot springs. I couldn't bear the smell of blood on my skin, that stale, cold smell that blood has, especially fresh blood that hangs in the air.  
  
AN: I know this probably has made a few of you lose your lunch, Gomen.  
  
I edged my way to the far back of the cavern, carefully avoid dark shadows on the ground that I really didn't want to think of its identity. This shard was barely visible, having embedded itself deeply in a crack in the wall. I sighed, and wiped my wrist along my forehead.  
  
"Of course, you wouldn't make this any easier for me," I said, and reached for my chipping stone again, hoping I could make the hole a little wider. I took a step closer, and my foot slipped on something moist and solid. I fell hard to the ground, and landed in a puddle, which instantly soaked through my skirt, and splattered up my back.  
  
"Kagome?!" I heard echoing in the cavern, and I stared up at the ceiling, "Anything else today, Kami-sama?" I sighed and rose to my feet.  
  
"You might not want to come in here Inuyasha," I called back, and caught the flash of silver as he entered the cavern.  
  
"Why the hell no..oooh," he said, his hand flying to his nose. I almost laughed, but I couldn't take him yelling at me anymore.  
  
"Because of that," I said calmly and turned back to my work, shifting the stone in my hand and pressing close against the wall, making sure I didn't hit the shard itself. Sad and sick as it sounds, I was beginning to get used to the blood, I hadn't even noticed the fact that my skin was beginning to itch.  
  
"Ehh, Kagome," I heard behind me, Inuyasha's muffled voice as he spoke through the sleeve of his haori.  
  
"Not now Inuyasha, I'm doing my 'job'" I let the sarcasm slip in my voice, "You wouldn't want me to hit your precious shard and break it even smaller." He appeared at my side, and slipped his claws into the narrow crack, prying the shard from the crevice and handed it to me with an amused look in his eyes. I snatched the shard from his palm annoyed and stomped out of the cavern, clenching the shard tightly in my fist, feeling the points dig into my skin.  
  
'Baka' I thought and heard the rustle of clothing as he quickly caught up to me, keeping pace with me. I ignored him, and tried to hurry out of the cave as quickly as I could. The sooner I could leave that scene behind, the happier I would most defiantly be.  
  
"Oi, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, and I didn't even glance at him, I was still furious. He grabbed my hand and before I could react, he pulled me into a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered faintly in my ear, and my breath stopped in my throat. He was apologizing and hugging me, and my world became warm and wonderful. I blinked quickly and snapped out of my euphoric stupor and pushed him away harshly.  
  
"No Inuyasha, I can't keep doing this. I can't keep taking all this from you, and then you think you can just hug me, and make me feel better, and I'll forgive you. I can't keep doing that, I love you to the stars and beyond, and sometimes I wonder why, but you're right, I'm only a weak human and I can't take it anymore." I bit my lip, I would not cry, I refused to cry, and I quickly turned to run. But he grabbed my arm again, "No Kagome, I really mean it," he said pleadingly, and I turned and saw the look of despair in his eyes, the lost look of abandonment that shined through the gold.  
  
"Then prove it Inuyasha," I whispered and pulled away, running for daylight.  
  
Miroku and Sango stared at me in horror completely unmasked on their face. I sighed, and walked to my bag, pulling out a change of clothing, and my bathing supplies.  
  
"I need a bath," I said as calmly as I could manage, and glanced over my shoulder at Sango, "Care to join me? We'll probably be traveling very soon, since his lordship is shard hungry, and we might as well take advantage of the situation while we can." Inuyasha had emerged from the cave and heard my comments, and his ears drooped. I walked off into the woods, and Sango simply glanced back at Inuyasha, before grabbing her small bundle and ran after me. Kirara at her heels.  
  
Kirara smelled out a clean pond and I gratefully shed my clothing, slightly remorseful at the thought of having to destroy another school uniform., but somehow I knew that I could never explain all the blood, and I didn't think I wanted to try. Sometimes it was just easier to burn it, and get a new one. I didn't even want to touch the thing again, burning it was probably the best course of action.  
  
I slid into the water and immediately sank below the surface, scrubbing at my skin with sand from the bottom, trying to get the caked blood off. I surfaced only to breath, and submerged myself, till I was sure that my hair was sufficiently rinsed. Only when my skin tingled with my ministrations, did I stop scrubbing with the sand and reach for my soap. Sango soaked nearby, just watching me.  
  
"Kagome-chan" she asked and I glanced at her, measuring out a small amount of shampoo and began scrubbing it into my hair.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Are you.alright?" she asked softly. I paused and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, why?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, you were rather upset going into the cave, and you came out covered in blood and looking rather fine with it, that is not like you."  
  
I sighed, "Well, it was a little unavoidable, and after a while, I didn't have much of a choice, than to just ignore it. What good would getting worked up about it do me?"  
  
Sango stared at me, "Kagome-chan, I have never heard you sound so-so," she paused, looking for the right word.  
  
"Practical?" I filled in for her, and she blushed. I ducked under the water to wash the soap from my hair, enjoying the lavender scent that remained as I surfaced. I reached for a little bit of conditioner and ran it in my hair, before running my comb through my locks quickly.  
  
"Ah, I feel human again, " I said cheerfully and Sango rose from the water, "I will meet you back at the camp. I don't think we will leave before morning comes, and if Inuyasha argues, I will knock him into compliance." I laughed and heard her dress and leave. With a sigh I moved over against a smooth rock and spread my hair behind me, to dry, as I simply soaked in the gentle water.  
  
I must have fallen asleep, because I awoke to someone calling my name softly. I rubbed my eyes, and opened them, recognizing the voice.  
  
"Inuyasha? Where are you?" I saw a pair of ear pop up slightly from behind a nearby rock.  
  
"Here, and I wasn't spying on you, but you've been gone for a while, so Sango told me to come look for you. Don't sit me," he said, and there was almost a worried whine to his voice. "I didn't look, I promise!" I smiled faintly, "Alright, stay behind that rock till I tell you it's okay."  
  
I quickly climbed out of the water, feeling very relaxed. I quickly dressed, thanking my mother silently for the foresight to give me another outfit. It was my favorite pair of jeans, with embroidered vines along the sides, and a sleeveless mini plaid shirt, that buttoned down the front and could be tied into a knot at the end.  
  
"Alright," I said, and turned my back to him, reaching up to brush out my hair, when a pair of hands caught mine. I spun in his hands, in surprise, facing him. He smiled warmly, and I could feel the blush rising along my cheeks.  
  
"Can I-" he said, and gently took the brush from my hand, turning me ballerina style with a small turn of his wrist. My back to him, he began to slowly and very carefully brush out my hair. I smiled softly and closed my eyes.  
  
AN: Okay, listening to "Come what May" as I write this.as if it won't be fluffy enough, I have soundtrack!!!  
  
I felt tantalizing shivers run down my back, with each stroke, and I sighed softly, feeling my knees grow weak. I heard something fall and I realized that it was my brush, but something was still slowly running itself through my hair. It was Inuyasha's hands. Gentle, clawed fingertips rubbed my scalp before slowly sliding strands of my hair between them, making a gentle trail down the back of my head, neck, and shoulders, then repeating again in a delicious cycle. They would sometimes start from the top of my head, and sometimes from my temples, all with pain staking slowness.  
  
I was aware of warm breath against my ear, and lips pressed against the back of my collar, as the hands remained on my head, gently running themselves through just the hair on my scalp. I couldn't resist and I sighed a little louder. A gentle chuckle echoed along my skin and I almost died right then and there, happy as I could possibly dream to be.  
  
"Weak human, having trouble standing?" he muttered, and I blinked in surprise. 'Weak human!' That wonderful warm feeling died rather quickly and I resisted a huff. Damn him, he did it again! I stepped away quickly, and tried to walk back to camp, but he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to face him.  
  
'You're really asking for it,' I thought furiously and put on my most stubborn face as he tilted my chin upwards so that I was forced to look into his face. What I saw there, stopped my heart, and then made it begin a gallop in my chest. He had a sexy, seductive smile on his lips, and his eyes were glowing rich golden brown. I had seen that look on his face before, when he fought, and was sure of victory. It was smug and confident, but this version was different, he was infused with something. And staring into his eyes, I didn't really care what it was, I only knew how it made me feel. Absolutely wonderful.  
  
"Angry already?" he said playfully and I frowned, "Don't you think you can get away with insulting me again so easily," I muttered, unable to tear my gaze from his. He chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close. I could feel his strong arm holding me there, preventing me from even thinking about trying to pull away.. He dipped his head down, and silken lips brushed my neck.  
  
"Forgive me?" he whispered on my skin, sending a whole new wave of shivers down my back. I tried to answer, but my voice was just as stunned as the rest of me. He laughed gently and kissed my neck again, this time a little lower, and heat coursed up my neck, flushing my cheeks red. He continued this sensual teasing on my skin, till eventually a bit of my voice unfroze, and I opened my lips to speak.  
  
"Inu-" I got out as he lifted his head and stole the rest of his name from my lips, with a soft kiss. That was when my knees called it quits, and walked out on me, leaving me to droop in his arms. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, breaking the kiss.  
  
"I.." I whispered and he laughed, helping me regain my footing. "Yes?"  
  
"Inuyasha, remind me to get mad at you more often," I said in one quick breath and he spun me around quickly. "I'd prefer you didn't get mad at me, and we just make up for no reason what so ever," he said mischievously and I grinned.  
  
"Sounds perfect," I said as he enveloped me into another soul-searching kiss. After coming up, only because our lungs demanded replenishing, he settled down against the base of a tree, and I curled up in his embrace, enjoying the quiet between us.  
  
"This is almost too perfect, no Shippou rushing in, no Miroku spying, no Naraku detachment trying to cause trouble," I whispered, and he smirked. "You can't enjoy the moment without thinking of everything wrong, can you?"  
  
I stared at him, "Well, I wish I could, but there's always something," I began and he ran a hand through my hair gently, "Forget about all that for the moment, and just be here," he lowered his head to mine and I eagerly pressed my lips to his. This time, I was more demanding, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer, and when his lips parted at the smile, I tentively ran the tip of my tongue over his lips, feeling one fang that was sticking out. He blinked in surprise and returned the gesture, and we parted our lips to each other. I marveled at how soft his mouth was, and how full his lips were. I never thought of it in this light, but he had beautiful lips.  
  
A soft growl escaped his throat and his arms tightened around me. I felt a shiver of air brush over my skin and I pulled back slightly. His eyes grew sad and he loosened his grip.  
  
"I told you," he whispered, and stared at him, 'That was.."  
  
"The youkai," he murmured, and lowered his gaze. I grabbed his chin and lifted his lips to mine again, breaking only to whisper, "I've told you Inuyasha, I love all of you." The air brushed against my skin again, and his eyes took on that bright glow. A low rumble filled his chest and I reached up, slowly brushing my fingers through his silky mane.  
  
"Shhh, " I whispered and felt his grip tighten even more. Carefully I removed my hand. "What is it?"  
  
He spoke, a rough strained voice, "You know." he said and a blush crept to his cheeks. I ran a hand along the flush and smiled.  
  
"I'm honored," I whispered, and rested my head against his shoulder. "Then that's enough for tonight, I won't do anything to make it worse," I said gently. "Shall I go back to the camp, and leave you to bathe?"  
  
"NO!" he said, perhaps a little too loudly, "No, I'm- I'm fine, just stay with me tonight," he whispered and pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me. The long sleeves of his haori worked wonderfully as a blanket and we both drifted off to sleep, a deep dreamless sleep, for all our greatest dreams had been fulfilled that day.  
  
AN: Hmmm.I hope this lives up to everyone's expectation.Happy Birthday Hyper One!! 


	15. Authors Notes

Hey everyone  
  
Okay, I'm not quite sure where to go on this, and I hope you'll all give me an idea. I could leave Cry right here, it's a nice sweet ending, or I could go on. However, I'm not sure how to go on. Let me know what you think.  
  
I'm working on the sequal for Summertime as we speak, as well as a kinda AU story based on a weird dream I had (too much Inuyasha? NEVER!) So please, review and let me know, and I"ll have those up as soon as possible!!  
  
Ciao ciao  
Lilac Rose 


	16. More Author's notes

To all my readers,  
  
I'm very sorry for all this delay on my stories, but I fear I have come down with a severe case of writer's block. I think my muse got heat stroke from the humidity over here. Right now, I'm trying to get the next chapter of Through the Ancient Well out, but unfortunately, its very slow in coming. Down side of being a perfectionist, is you're never happy with what you do, and are always trying to improve it -grin-. Anyway, I will try despritely to get something out as soon as I can! I hope you will all stick around!  
  
Lilac R. 


	17. Chapter 15: No more Tears, the end of Cr...

Written by: LilacRose and Emania

AN: Here she is everyone, the last chapter of Cry.  I know it's been a LONG time coming, but this is finally the last chapter!!  I hope you have all enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it!  It was hard most of the time, to always get the emotions just right, hence why I took so long with this chapter.  Also, I would defiantly like to thank and recognize Emania's contribution with her song fic "You are the Reason" by Celine Dion, and for introducing me to the song "Soul Deep" by Laura Turner, which inspired me in the end!!  (Awww….thank you!  That's really sweet of you to do!)  Here is just a taste of what we're capable of, I hope you all enjoy our first full collaboration!

Inuyasha pulled a loose strand of hair away from her eyes ever so carefully, relishing in the feel of her heart beating against his chest, taking in her heat as it bathed him in a warm glow, savoring in the gentle rise and fall of her breathing.  

How could she ever doubt his feelings for her when it was all he could do to keep from touching her all the time?  Why couldn't she see that he only kept from looking at her because every time he did, he saw forever in her eyes and the depths of it scared him beyond words?  And he had to hide it, didn't he?  He couldn't let her see the real him.  She had stood by him countless times, but she didn't know all of it.  She had seen him loose control once, but she had convinced herself that it wasn't really him, and he hadn't had the heart to dissuade her from that, but she didn't know…she didn't know and she wouldn't…not if he could help it…

He closed his eyes and let his senses immerse themselves in her.  

She couldn't know…not about his past…not about the monster he had been…

_~ ~I figured it out / I was high and low / and everything in between ~ ~_

Unbidden, the memories came to his mind and he frowned against her hair.  He remembered the scream, the fire…the smell of death and fear…

_~ ~ I was wicked and wild / Baby, you know what I mean ~ ~ _

He couldn't forget those days, no matter how much he tried, he dreamt of it every time he closed his eyes, only…lately…

_~ ~ Till there was you / Yeah, you ~ ~_

Out of the memories of pain and death that plagued his dreams, he saw her face.  He remembered the feel of her drawing him out of the world of darkness that Kikyo had trapt him in and into which he returned every time he dreamt, except lately…

~_ ~ Something went wrong / I made a deal with a devil / For an empty IOU ~ ~_

The dreams always started the same…the feeling of pain and the burning piercing of the arrow drawing him deep into the depths of hell where all he heard were screams and all he felt was pain…except lately…

_~ ~ Been to Hell and back / But an angel was looking through ~ ~_

Lately, just as he was starting to succumb to the pain, he could see her face, shining bright in the middle of all the darkness, lighting his way, showing him an out, calling to him…

_~ ~ It was you / Yeah, you. ~ ~ _

He looked down at her in his arms.  She was bringing him out of the darkness, somehow managing to bring light into his heart, snatching him from the jaws of the pitch black abyss that had called to him for so long.  No, he amended, Kagome not only brought light to his heart, but shone his path…she guided him through the nothing and urged him forward into the light.

_~ ~ It's all because of you / You are the reason  ~ ~_

 She was his light, he realized.  She snatched him from the jaws of the pitch black abyss that had called to him for so long, she gave him the reason to fight it back, to want to wake up every morning.

_~ ~ You are the reason / I wake up every day / And sleep through the night / You are the reason / The reason ~ ~_

He was finding it so much more difficult to keep from touching her lately.  It was getting harder and harder not to give in to his instincts to be close enough to smell her, harder and harder to find reasons not to hold her.  But he needed to, didn't he?  After all, what did he have to offer her?  She may think she loves him, and maybe some part of her did, but if she knew who he had been, what he could very well be again, she wouldn't want anything to do with him…and even if for some crazy reason she did, she didn't deserve that and he…

He sighed.  

He didn't deserve her.  He would only bring her suffering.  

He remembered the youkai half that he had fought and shook his head.  He wouldn't let that part of him hurt her, not even if he could control it, not even if it was only in his past.  

But, maybe he could change?  Without almost realizing it, he had already become this whole other person and the monster of his past seemed like it was another life, not his own.  And he owed it all to Kagome.  

_~ ~ I'm giving it up / No more running around / Spinning my own wheels ~ ~_

He buried his face in her hair again and took in her scent.  Kagome was his second chance, after all- wasn't she?  He had messed it up the first time, he hadn't given his heart completely, he hadn't trusted, but this time…this time he trusted so completely, so entirely, that he was afraid if he lost her, it would really kill him.  

He hadn't been sure he could feel again after Kikyo.  A part of him had been glad to be lost in that dark nothingness because when the nightmares were gone, when the screams were silent and there was just the nothing, he could fool himself that he didn't feel, that all the dreams of belonging that had started to blossom with Kikyo had been just that…dreams…but Kagome...

_~ ~ You came out of my dream / And you made it real ~ ~_

With Kagome, he realized what dreams really were.  She more than made his dreams a reality, she made him forget his dreams and cherish what was beyond any dream he could have had right in front of him…sleeping peacefully in his arms…

_~ ~ You are the reason / The reason ~ ~_

She offered him things that he had never even hoped to dream about, never thought he could possibly have, and yet she gave it to him, willingly…

He traced the line of her jaw and she smiled, responding to his touch, even in her sleep.

The memory of her stubborn words when he refused to allow his youkai back inside him, the persistent set of her jaw as she told him in no uncertain terms she would have all of him or none of him floated through his mind and he resisted a chuckle for fear of waking her.

Yes, she had offered him his dreams on a plate of silver and she had done it willingly, even obstinately. But…

He felt it as her breathing changed just before her eyelids started to flutter open.  He started to pull a little away from her, so she wouldn't be frightened by the press of his body against hers when she awoke, but she held onto his shirt, burying closer as she made those little noises she always made as she awoke.

He couldn't help but smile as she seemed to sigh at the persistent sun.  Then, his previous train of thought intruded in the tender moment and he frowned.  Yes, Kagome was the very reason he was who he was now, but what would she think if she knew who he had been?

"It's too early to be thinking so seriously," he heard softly, and glanced down at her warm smiling face.  He reached down to gently brush a lock of hair from her forehead giving her his classic tough guy look. 

"Feh, I'm used to being up early.  You should sleep some more," he added with a moment of thought, and she shook her head, curling up closer to him.  His cheeks flushed furiously with embarrassment, and something else, as she sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, and pulled him close.

"Ka-go-" he whispered, his voice shaking as she nuzzled her cheek into his chest and let off what he could only describe as a purr of contentment.  Everything inside him lit up like a candle and it was all he could do to keep himself under control was to hug her back tightly.  She sighed and slowly lifted her head, straightening her body along his in a manner that made him shut his eyes tightly.

_This isn't happening, this isn't happening_, he kept repeating to himself as he felt her cool breath brush his cheek.  _I won't let this happen, he thought loudly as her arms moved from his waist to his neck and hands wrapped themselves in his hair._

"Kagome, listen-," he said quickly, "You don't want- I mean you don't know," he stammered and felt her laughter ripple through her and into him.

"No, I think I know exactly," she responded softly, and he felt her lips brush his jaw. She pushed against him slightly, and in a last ditch effort to avoid what was becoming inevitable, he leaned away from her body.  That of course never works, and only aided Kagome's efforts as he slowly fell backwards to the ground, with her weight now firmly atop his.  Everything in his body froze, in a strange mixture of panic and disbelief.  This was really happening, really and truly happening.  Adolescent fantasy and adult dreams were clashing together in a weird, realistic sort of way, and as much as his stomach was a jumble of nerves, he was excited.

_Wait,_ he though in a last ditch effort to drag his self control back, _this is Kagome!  Sweet, innocent, kind Kagome!  She's never this aggressive, never this forward!  This isn't how we do things!  I know she likes me, and I try to ignore it, she doesn't know how I feel, and keeps trying to find out.  She never tries anything-.  That last thought was pushed away by the soft feel of lips pressing against his own, and more weight pressing down against his chest.  A soft weight.  _Don't___ think about that, don't think about that, his mind screamed as deep inside, the youkai began to stir.  Her scent was everywhere, and it was driving his blood into a frenzy.  All his instincts knew what he had to do next, what he should do next.  Don't misunderstand, it wasn't only his instincts that were at play, hormones were cheering him on, and his emotions were screaming from the stands._

_I can't do this to her, she doesn't know what this means, I couldn't put her through that_, he cried out against the roar in his blood.  Just then, a miracle happened.  Kagome's lips slowly pulled away from his, leaving with a parting brush of fragrant breath, as she sat up, her legs around his wais- don't think about it, he thought feverently as he stared up into her eyes.

"The next move is yours Inuyasha, I've told you my decision, its your turn now," she whispered, her voice breathy.  He stared up into her soft brown eyes, and felt his heart freeze.  His choice, his decision.  He'd tried that time and time again, hadn't he?  She lifted a hand and ran it up along his cheek into his hair, smiling softly, and his skin began to tingle.

She was willing, she had chosen him, despite everything that it could mean, all the dangers, she wanted him, just as he was.  

"Kagome," he began, and it felt like his tongue was swollen in his throat, "I- it's not that easy," he whispered and saw a familiar sad look cross her face.  Before she could even whisper that name, he grabbed her arms in his hands, a firm, serious look on his face.

"I told you Kagome, it's not about her.  It's about me!" he shouted, and her eyes stared into his, patient and quiet.  She would listen, but could he tell her?

"Kagome, I'm not the person you think I am, I've done-" he took a breath, "I've done horrible things, cruel and horrible things-" 

"I know this," she whispered and he shook his head, wanting to push her away and run, but something inside wouldn't let him, or perhaps he relished her weight on him.

"No you don't!  You don't know what I was like before I met you, the cruel things that I used to do, the people I've hurt," he screamed at her, and was met with her surprised eyes.  He couldn't pull himself away from those eyes, and so he continued, now that the gates were open, here was no going back.

"Before you met me, I was uncontrollable, I would destroy villages, houses, chase terrified mothers and children, only to hear their screams as their fear of me took over.  I have done so much harm to this village alone, to deserve a lifetime of punishment," he said softly and was finally able to pull his gaze away from those perfect eyes.  

"Inuyasha," she whispered and gently tilted his head up to have him look in her eyes again.  He stared at her as she smiled, "I knew that already."

He blinked, and she smiled, "Don't you think I've asked Kaede everything about you?  I wanted to know so much about you, but you would never open up to me, so I asked her.  From what she could remember from her childhood, she told me stories about the tricks you used to play, all the mischievous deeds you did-", she saw the look on his face and added quickly, "Yes, they were just mischievous.  You didn't really harm anyone, just scared them, but you were so mixed up back then, that I can understand why.  You probably hated humans because of the way you had been treated by them, but you never killed anyone, and that is what makes you so different from what you think you are."

He couldn't speak, couldn't respond to what she had just said, all he could do was pull her close and whisper her name in her ear.  That precious name that was all the prayer he would ever need.  If anyone else had tried to tell him this, he would never have listened, but to hear the words from her soft lips, her tender voice, telling him and forgiving him all at the same time, it was more than he could have ever hoped for.  She forgave him, for everything he did once, and he knew deep inside, that she would forgive him anything he may do again.  She loved him that much.

He slowly pulled his head back to look into that beautiful face, and something inside of him melted.  Perhaps it was the years of solitude and distrust, perhaps it was the thought that he was never worthy enough for her, he wasn't sure.  All he knew, as he looked down into her loving eyes, was that he would never have to fear loneliness again.

"You told me it was my decision, and you had made yours, but Kagome," he took a deep breath, "What is your decision?"

She looked up at him, as merriment slipped into her gaze and she grinned, "To marry you, bear your children, and live out the rest of my days by your side." 

His eyes widened and his face paled.  He almost looked like he had swallowed his own sword.  It was enough to make her laugh softly.  It was the sound of the laughter that brought him back from the slap of shock and whisper, "You were only joking?"

Her laughter faded, the teasing in her eyes growing intense and sultry, "Oh no," she whispered shifting her weight closer to him, "I was quite serious."  His skin tingled at the feel of her warmth, and he swallowed nervously.

"You want to-" he paused and whispered faintly, "bear my children?"  She nodded, and smiled, "Well, our children."

"Things aren't- things aren't that easy," he stammered, "We still have Naraku, and then your school, and-" he paused as she held up a finger to his lips.

"Since when have you been sensible?" she said warmly, and he stared at her, "Kagome, I'm serious!  I won't have you pregnant and fighting across the country."

She blinked and slid her hand up his collarbone and around his neck slowly, "Why, were you planning on starting right away?"

Kagome did all she could to keep from turning beat red and pulling away from him.  Whatever was possessing her, she couldn't describe it.  It was almost this sense of need, of the knowledge that it was something she had to do.  She was so afraid, she couldn't believe he couldn't smell it.  What if he said no?  What if he turned her down?  She wasn't sure she could ever have the strength to take this risk again.  She had decided, as he held her that night, that she would take this step, make this decision.  She was tired of waiting, tired of seeing when he would make the first move.  He was just as scared as she, and perhaps he had even more reason to be afraid.  He was the one who had suffered through the pain of a broken heart already, not her.  Yes, she could do this, she had to do this.  Everything inside her screamed to know once and for all.  She had made up her mind, this is what she wanted, this was the future she knew was right for her.  

He stared at her again, wherever this was coming from, it was incredible.  Never had he seen her in such a state, and he wasn't objecting in the least.  But-

"Wait, what are you saying?" he whispered as he felt her body begin to grow a little warmer.  It was becoming distracting, his body was screaming less talk, more action, but he had to be sure, absolutely sure she was saying what he thought she was saying.

She smiled and lifted her arms, pulling her long hair up from her neck into a tight bun, her eyes never leaving his.  He stared at her long slender bare neck and swallowed.

"Sango explained what happens," she whispered and he turned his gaze back to her face.

"Kagome, it's not just-" he tried to explain, but his voice was so thick, it almost didn't come out.

"Youkai mate for life, I know that, and I know exactly what I want.  I want to be your mate Inuyasha."

All resistance, confusion, and rationality swiftly left the area in a wave of emotion and amazement.  He pulled her close, his lips capturing hers roughly, and she melted in his embrace.

_Something happens when you kiss me /  
Don't know where you end and I begin /   
Closer than skin_ /   
  
_'I want to be your mate Inuyasha_,' her words echoed in his head, and he felt his heart speed up.  _You can't ask for a more direct answer_, his heart told him emphatically and he wholeheartedly agreed.  Only because their bodies needed oxygen did they eventually pull back from each other.  They each saw the passion reflected in the other's eyes, felt the way their breath was warm and trembling against their faces.  

_Time stops /   
And I'm suspended /   
Far out on the edge where true love is /   
Wanna' go there again _  
  
"You still haven't given me your decision," she prompted coyly, and he grinned.

"Just like you Kagome, you have to have things exactly your way," he murmured as he nuzzled her cheek, his mouth close to her ear.  She smiled brightly.

"Of course," she admitted, "and you are avoiding the question."

_You get into the heart of love /   
The secrets inside me /   
I can't help but fall each time you touch me /   
It's soul deep /   
Oh, there are places only you can reach /   
Baby, you know you get to me /   
Soul deep   
_  
"Just leading up to it," he purred against her earlobe, nipping playfully.  He exhaled deeply, sending a wave of warm air along her bare neck and shoulder.  Her skin goosebumped not from cold, but from the effect it had on her senses.  Almost painfully slow, he lifted his head stopping so his lips were just by her ear, as if he were telling her some profound secret.

"Kagome, daughter of Higurashi, I wish to take you as my mate, as is my right as alpha male in our pack," he took another deep breath as he tried to remember all the right words that he had heard once as a child.  "I pledge home, hearth, warmth, and protection to you and our pups.  Do you accept?"

She didn't respond at first, so he added, something that was not part of tradition, but screw tradition, "I love you Kagome, I love you so much that even those few days you go home for those blasted tests are the longest days of my life.  I feel more alone and in the darkness without you by my side, than all those long years sealed to that tree."

_All night /   
And all day long you're /   
With me at every single breath I take /   
I feel so away /   
  
_Very slowly her hand slid into his hair, and began to massage the back of his neck as her own words whispered faintly in his ear, "What am I supposed to respond?"

He pulled back to look at her eyes, having smelled the tears before he saw them.  His thumb slid along her cheek gently wiping it away, "I would hope you'd say yes," he said softly and she shook her head.

"Of course I accept, but do I have to say something special?" she whispered confused.

He grinned, pulling her close. "No, you've said more than enough to make me the happiest man in the world," he whispered sincerely and she blushed, he could feel the heat rush to her cheeks and warm his.

_You get into the heart of love /   
The secrets inside me /   
I can't help but fall each time you touch me /   
It's soul deep /   
Oh, there are places only you can reach /   
Baby, you know you get to me /   
Soul deep   
  
_

Gradually , one last bit of tradition nagged at him, till he sighed and slid his mouth from her cheekbone down her neck, leaving a trail of soft, smooth kisses in its wake.  He felt the shiver run along her skin and smiled, pleased that he was enticing as much in her as she was in him simply by being there.

"This might hurt a little," he murmured thickly against her skin, as instincts began to overtake his mind.  Deep inside, he felt the youkai rise up beside his conscious mind.  It was rather like sitting next to someone, watching the same scene.

_Mark mate_, it growled softly and he turned his head to look at it.

_We can't hurt her_, he replied.

The youkai turned his head to look at him as well, and did something even Inuyasha didn't expect: he gave him a withering look.  A look that clearly said, _Of course I wouldn't hurt her you idiot, she's our mate._

Inuyasha nodded, and a small part of him was pleased that at least on this, they could agree.  As wild as his youkai side was, it too recognized Kagome for the precious creature that he did.  And now, their-his mate.

_Deep as the rain /   
Deep as the sun /   
Deep as the sea /   
Deep as a rose /   
Deeper than deep is what we begun /   
This emotion   
  
_Kagome waited in anticipation as Inuyasha seemed to pause at the base of her neck, as if something were wrong, but she didn't say a word.  She didn't want to break the spell of the moment, no matter what.  Very slowly his lips brushed against her skin, right near the juncture of her shoulder and neck, close enough to touch every nerve in her body, but far enough away from any hazardous blood vessels.

_Why is my biology coming into my head right now?!_ She thought quickly and shifted her attention to what Inuyasha was doing.  She didn't want to miss an instant of this.  He seemed almost as nervous as she was, and as excited, she could feel his heart fluttering in his chest.

She tasted like fire and spirit, water and wind.  Everything about her was in her taste.  It was even more potent than her scent, and he loved the feel of her smooth skin against his lips.  He could feel her skin grow warm, and he grinned inside.  He was doing it to her, she was feeling excited because it was his touch, his kiss.  No one else's- never again.  

"Please, accept this mark as a sign of my everlasting love," he whispered very softly as he curled his lips back, and brought his fangs into that soft, tender flesh.  He felt the jolt of something powerful as he touched the nerve inside, felt her miko powers rush over him and through him.

_I do not harm her, I would never harm her, please accept this mark as my promise to keep your mistress forever in my care_, he thought as the power burned in his soul, causing him to unconsciously tighten his grip on her shoulder.  She didn't seem to notice, her body had gone limp in his arms, her breath faint and he knew without looking that she was floating in a sea of bliss.  This was a good sign; she didn't seem to be in pain, which meant her body could handle the mark.

The power subsided, seeming to have found the answer it was looking for, and after he felt the wave leave his body, he noticed rather humorously that the youkai surfaced, rather like a guilty puppy with its tail between its legs.

_You weren't expecting that were you_, he laughed internally and felt the growl rise up in his blood.  His human half had no reason to fear the miko's power, but the youkai did.  He found it amusing that it wasn't expecting that.  _You were the one so desperate to mark her__, you should have been ready._

Very slowly, he pulled his fangs from her skin, and watched as two small drops of blood pooled and slid down the soft skin.  He nicked the tip of his tongue with his tooth and brought it across the wounds.

"My blood, your blood, our blood", he whispered softly against her skin, watching as the wound closed up before his eyes, leaving two neat red dots, encompassed by a crescent of white.   He stared at her skin for a moment, relishing in the sight of his own unique mark on her.  She was now completely his, and he was hers. 

 __

_You get into the heart of love /   
The secrets inside me /   
I can't help but fall each time you touch me /   
It's soul deep /   
Oh, there are places only you can reach /   
Baby, you know you get to me   
  
_

"Please, accept this mark as a sign of my everlasting love," she heard him whisper softly, his breath tickling her skin and causing goose bumps to rise up on her skin.  His head bowed and she felt a sharp pinch pierce her shoulder, rather like a muscle spasm, but instead of a lasting ache and stiffness, her whole body seemed to freeze and then float.  She closed her eyes, searching for any sense left at her disposal, but her body wouldn't move.  She didn't want to.  She was happiest right at that moment, in his arms, bound to him in a way that would never change.  

_What will my mother say?  What will everyone think?_ Came the sensible voice in her mind.  But she didn't care, she didn't worry.  She had faith that her and trusted Inuyasha. Kagome knew that her mother would accept this.  Souta would be ecstatic, and it might take some convincing with her Jii-san but he would come around in time.  All she cared about now was that her heart felt so light, and howdeep inside, it felt like something new had awoken.  Even if for the moment she couldn't even open her eyes, she knew that Inuyasha was experiencing the same sensations as she.  She felt connected with him, a connection deeper and more profound than she could have ever imagined.

She didn't even realize he had released her, until she felt his arms loosen from around her back, and her body fell backwards in slow motion.  She opened her eyes as she looked up at his face, seeing the worry, concern, and fear in his eyes as he wondered if she was experiencing regret, but how could she regret feeling as if she had finally become complete?  It was like thinking she could regret finally finding her other half, or…or coming home. 

"I'm fine," she whispered, wishing she could move her arms to touch his face, to reassure him.  "Um, why can't I move?"

He smiled softly, "That'll wear off in a minute, at least that's what I was told.  Are you in any pain?"

She closed her eyes for a moment since she couldn't shake her head, "Not at all," she assured him.  "It didn't hurt.  Pinched, but didn't hurt," she said softly and watched as he smiled even brighter.  

_Good, that means her body has accepted the mark_, he thought to himself, and pulled her close.

"Rest now Kagome, we've got a long journey ahead of us today," he spoke softly, tenderly.  It was a different tone than she had ever heard in his voice before and she found she couldn't object to it.  On the contrary, she loved it. She could feel something changed about herself, and about him.  Perhaps it was this change, this knowledge at the depth of his soul that he wasn't alone, and would never be alone again that gave him more courage to show her his feelings.  As she did drift off to sleep, she realized that for the first time in longer than she could remember, she felt no fear, no anxiety, no anger and no worry, because she knew that nothing could separate them ever again.

_Soul deep...___


End file.
